Anew student and a new love
by disneyqueen
Summary: Allyson was the know it all student. Everyine teased her and beat her up. She fel as if she was all alone. But when a new student comes to school, everyone wants to hangout with him. But when things began to happen she's the only one left to turn too.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are two ideas for stories. Please vote and I know the summuries aren't that wonderful, but please read and vote which one you think is the best.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary One **

Allyson Miller hasn't seen or heard from her best friend Danny Sinclair for about two years now. Yet she had "moved on" with her life. She had a nice boyfriend and great teachers who loved her.

Yet, when Danny comes back, with Max still a live and a threat, will she stay with her current boyfriend and out of harms way. Or will she follow her heart and be with the one boy who sets her heart on wings?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary Two **

Allyson Miller is the know it all student. Everyone teasers her and laughs at her and she feels all alone. But when a new boy, Danny comes to school he seems to be popular, cool, lead back. Everyone wants to be around him, except her. She could care less about him, right.

Yet when weird and unexplainable things begin to happen to him, Allyson is the only one there for him. Can these two see past their differences and learn that their never alone and true love can happen.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Please vote, the one that gets the most is the one I'll do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, but the unknown charators, but Danny and Ally belong to Disney. I went with sum 2 (since that was the only thing a got from my ONE review) Please read and enjoy this chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson Miller climbed off the school bus in the high school courtyard. Many kids behind her rushed outside pushing past her roughly, causing her to drop her books. She was wearing a long seelve green shrit and dulled blue jeans, her hair hanging freely around her shoulders.

When the bus pulled away from the curb, she knelt down and picked up the books brushing her goldne hair out of her face.

"Hey, bookworm better get to class, before the teacher gives you an A-," a kid called over to her as he throw a cropped up piece of paper at her and the group around him laughed and chuckled heartily.

Allyson kept her head held high and just walked past into school, but inside she felt like crying. She had to go through this everyday and it always seemed to get worse. She could feel a single tear roll down her face as she headed to her first period class, math. It went fine, but afterwards it began to get a little ugly.

"Hey, know it all could you do my math homework," a boy named John asked walking up to her. Allyson turned and looked at him and then said, "No thank you."

She tried to keep walking, but John grabbed her arm and spun her around saying, "Listen you brat I need a passing grade in math now do my work or I'll tell Ms. Whalen you cheated on that last test."

"I didn't cheat," Allyson cried both offended and slightly afraid.

John was the captain of the football time and he had connections. Sighing she held out her hand excepting the math text book. John almost slapped the textbook into her arms, before walking off down the hall, followed by the others of the football team. All of them softly laughed as they past her, calling out names like "bookworm," "now it all," and "suck up."

Allyson waited for them to pass before she headed to her next class. That's how it went for her most days' people laughing, teasing and asking her to do their work. It wasn't like she wanted to do there work, but if she didn't she would get beaten up by her peers, mainly the football players, but everyone in the school knew she was a know it all girl, and stayed away from her as much as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few classes went along as normal until English class.

"So, what is the symbolism of Macbeth seeing the dagger as he's walking?" the teacher, Mr. Smith asked. Allyson's hand instantly shot up as she waited to be called upon. She could hear the other students chuckling and shaking there heads.

"An one beside Ms."

Just then a knock came at the door. The door opened and the principal came into the class with a slip of paper in his head. He looked at Mr. Smith saying, "I have an annoucment to make."

"Of course go right a head," Mr. Smith said stepping back. The principal (Mr. Lee) walked up the head of the room and addressed the class.

"Good afternoon, I'm pleased to say we have a new student joining our school so I would like you to treat him with respect and be welcoming as possible, good afternoon, back to you Mr. Smith."

Mr. Lee handed the teacher a note and then left the room. Mr. Smith glanced after him and then down at his sheet of paper. Looking up he said, "Alright lets give a big Hello to Daniel Sinclair."

Just then the door reopened to reveal a young boy about seventeen standing in the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed more soon, I promise. Please review. Please. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Just then the door reopened to reveal a young boy about seventeen standing in the door.

He had dark brown hair and dark misty blue eyes. He was wearing ribbed jeans and a loose read shirt. He had a small frown on his face.

"You must be Daniel Sinclair," Mr. Smith said watching the new student.

"It's actually Danny," the young man said shortly as he came into the front of the class. All the girls seemed to swoon over him at once, but Allyson simply rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well, Danny would you like to tell us anything about yourself," Mr. Smith said encouragingly.

"My name is Danny Sinclair and I'm looking forward to get everyone of you," he said softly, casting a small smile at the girls in the back of the room. The girls sighed as if they had been hit by cupid's arrow.

"Well, I'm sure they feel the same way about you. Now Danny could you take a seat beside Miss Miller, she's one of our top students," Mr. Smith said pointing to the next to Allyson. He nodded and walked towards Allyson. And Mr. Smith went back to teaching.

"Hello, what's your name?" Danny asked Allyson. Yet before she could say anything, another voice behind him said, "Don't mind her, I'm Lena and you're Danny right."

He nodded and began talking to Lena almost forgetting about Allyson.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of school, the new student seemed to be the talk of the school. All the girls were swooning over him and the boys loved him. He seemed to be a big sports kind of guy.

Everyone was talking about him except Allyson. She was packing up when she saw a large group of people heading towards her. It was the football team with John in the lead. She turned trying to leave before they saw her, but no good.

"Hey know it all you have my work from yesterday," John called over to her. Allyson sighed turned and forced a smile as she said, "No I'm sorry I left it at home sorry."

John looked at her and frowned saying, "You better be joking Allyson." She shook her head and waited. As if automatically John punched her right in the stomach and pulled out all her books and throw them all over the place. Then they stormed off to get ready for a game.

Allyson held her stomach trying to stop the pain and then became to start collecting her books. When she was just putting her last textbook in her backpack she heard a group of voice beside her.

"Is this yours?" a male voice asked. Allyson turned and saw the new student Danny crouching down next to her holding out her textbook for her.

"Thanks," she responded softly, not meting his eyes.

"No problem, it's Miss Miller right," he asked watching her.

"Allyson," she said taking the book from him and standing up. Danny stood up too saying, "So, Allyson how many classes are you taking?'

"A few."

"What are you some know it all kind of person," Danny said laughing softly. Allyson didn't say anything, but quickly pushed past him and began walking down the hall leaving him alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking to her bus she heard yet another voice calling out to her.

"Well, if it isn't the bookworm," a female voice said mockingly. Allyson glanced around and saw Lena standing near her. Lena was the head of the cheerleaders and she was almost as bad as John.

"What do you want Lena," Allyson asked. Lena laughed and said, "Well since your doing John's homework would you mind doing mine too."

Before Allyson could say anything Lena was already piling her own books into Allyson's arms. "Thanks bookworm," Lena said as she turned and walked away from her. Allyson sighed going onto her buss and taking a seat in the back and tears rolled down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More soon I promise Please review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to Dramaqueen for helping me. I oen nothing but the plot and the unknown charators. On with the story I hope you enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two months had passed since Danny and Allyson had talked. Everyone in school seemed to be talking and hanging around him. He was the most popular guy in school now, and Allyson was completely forgotten about except for people "asking" her to do their work and beating her up.

One day in late January, Allyson was sitting be herself at lunch, when she caught a glimpse of the football team, cheerleaders and Danny heading her way. She sighed, but went back to her lunch. Hoping they would just leave her alone. Yet luck seemed to be against her, like always.

"Hey, bookworm, what are you doing," Lena asked mockingly. Allyson didn't say anything, but continued to eat. John's eyes glinted as he moved over to Allyson and forced her to look at him, "Hey, she was talking to you."

"Hey man, leave her alone," Danny said pulling John away. John turned looking at Danny and then said, "Come on, we were just teasing her, it's cool right Allyson."

Allyson looked at John and slowly nodded her head saying, "Yea good one John."

"Come on Danny, we're going to be late for class," Lena said swinging his arm around Danny's own. Allyson looked at Lena and then quietly picked up her belongings and left the room.

For the past couple of weeks, Lena had been hanging out with Danny almost now stop at school. With Danny being the most popular guys in school, it would look good for her image, but Allyson doubted that she actually liked him, even as a friend when it really came down to it.

Yet, she had no friends what so ever, so how and why should she judge others. As she sat down in a deserted hallway she thought she heard footsteps. She looked up and sure enough Lena and Danny were walking and talking to each other.

"Oh, come on how did you do it," Lena whined playfully. Danny shrugged and gave a small smile as he said, "I don't know, but it was cool."

"Are you a magician?" Lena asked smacking his shoulder playfully.

"I guess I am, and you know the rule no telling secrets."

"Come on can't you-hey bookworm," Lena said noticing Allyson. She didn't look up, but said, "What's this about you being a magician?"

"Oh nothing, but do you have my book report?" Lena asked quickly. Allyson turned looked through her backpack and pulled out Lena's folder and handed it to her.

"You did her work, cool could you do mine," Danny asked teasing her, with a smile on his face.

Yet Allyson didn't look up and see his face, but held out her hands waiting for the books. Danny was take-in a back for a second and looked down at her confused.

When she didn't feel the books in her arms she stood up saying, "You know next time; if you're just going to play jokes don't talk to me Mr. Sinclair."

With that she turned and walked down the hall.

"Hold on Allyson," Danny called after her holding out his hand. As he did that a locker opened, but she was already past it. So instead of stopping her it hit her in the back of the head causing her to fall.

Danny stood there unable to move, completely confused and afraid at what he had just done. He was brought back when he heard Lena laughing.

"Oh, yea wonderful job-hey where are you going?" Lena asked as Danny ran up towards Allyson. He kneed down next to her asking, "You ok?"

"Yea fine, just leave me alone." snapped Allyson robbing the back of her head and standing up and beginning to walk outside.

"Allyson wait." called Danny.

"NO! Stop just leave me alone." screamed Allyson as she walked out of the building. Danny stood there in confusion when suddenly Lena came up to him "Don't waste your time on her she's a know it all, know one likes her and call her bookworm." snickered Lena.

"No way, I mean you don't even know her, maybe there's a different side of her." stated Danny, still semi- lost in his own thoughts looking after Allyson.

"Yea whatever if you want to hang with me you have to be mean to her." stated Lena. "No, and Lena has anyone ever told you that you're a bitch." with that Danny ran off to find Allyson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was walking around for what seemed like forever, but soon he heard voices coming from the school courtyard. He John's voice saying, "Hey, what did you do to make Danny dump my girl?"

"I didn't do anything," Allyson stated firmly, but backed up slowly. John moved closer towards her, not noticing Danny walking up to him. John nodded to one of his friends. His friend named Gab walked up and punched Allyson in the stomach and smacked her face.

Allyson fall to the ground and tried in vain to protect herself.

"Hey, get away from her," Danny said running up to her. Gab stopped momentarily as he looked up at Danny, but then went back to beating Allyson.

Danny wasn't sure what to do and all the teachers and other staff where in the teachers langue and none of them really cared anyway. Allyson was completely silent as her abuser beat her.

Danny couldn't think of anything to do as he watched this. Finally he grabbed Gab by the shoulder turning him around almost screaming, "Leave her ALONE!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Gab had vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. More soon I promise **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Hope you enjoy this chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time **

**Finally he grabbed Gab by the shoulder turning him around almost screaming, "Leave her ALONE!"**

**No sooner had the words left his mouth, Gab had vanished.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone gasped and backed away slowly from Danny. Danny was just as confused as everyone else. Remembering Allyson he looked at her saying, "Come on we have to get you to the nurse."

She shook her head saying, "I can go by myself." Yet as she tried to stand she fall back down on the ground.

"What happened here?" a heavy and deep voice called behind the group. Everyone turned and saw Mr. Lee standing there arms crossed looking down at the Danny and Allyson.

"Mr. Sinclair, how dare you attack Ms. Miller, my office now and Allyson go to the nurse and get checked out," Mr. Lee said as he looked sternly down at Danny. All the kids around them didn't say anything, but watched the two other kids.

Neither Allyson nor Danny looked at each other as they stood up and walked back into school and the parting down the hall.

In Mr. Lee's office Danny was still in disbelief and confusion. _**"What that hell happened, first the skate board with Lena and now this…am I same kind of a freak or something**_," he thought to himself over and over again.

Finally the door opened and Mr. Lee came inside. He sat down behind his desk and looked at Danny straight on.

"Mr. Sinclair, Danny…you understand that hurting another student is a big crime here," Mr. Lee said sighing. Danny's eyes locked on the principia as he said, "Sir, I didn't do anything to her, I was trying to get Gab Benson off of her Sir."

"But if that were true, Danny than why were you there standing next her toughing her."

"Sir, I'm telling the truth he was, but…" Danny's voice trailed off and he started glancing around the room, anywhere but at Mr. Lee.

"But what Danny," Mr. Lee prompted.

"I don't know… I was trying to get Gab off of her and h then he vanished."

"Vanished as in ran away."

"No like diapered completely," Danny said now looking in Mr. Lee's eyes.

"Alright, look until you're ready to tell the truth Danny you can consider yourself in detention for the rest of the week starting now," Mr. Lee said standing up.

"But Sir," Danny tired, but Mr. Lee dismissed him. Sighing in disbelief and frustration Danny left the office and headed to the detention room. All the students began to whisper as he walked past. Lena came up to him asking, "How bad was it?"

"I got detention, no biggy," Danny said as he continued on walking. Yet, Lena stayed behind and started talking to her old friends.

"Is he an alien or some kind of freak," one girl asked.

"No, he's the devil," a boy whispered. Comments and rumors flew all around him as he walked towards detention. Once inside he sat down at one of the desks and placed his head in his hands thinking. Yet, nothing made sense; maybe he just had to talk to Allyson.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at lunch Danny walked in the cafeteria and saw Allyson once again sitting by herself. The he saw the football team and cheerleaders. He walked up to there table expecting them to make room, but instead they moved closer to each other.

"Hey guys could you make room," he asked holding his tray. John stood up saying, "Sorry, this for normal people not freaks."

Everyone around him laughed and the other students didn't say anything, but Danny could feel the stars from all of them as he walked by. He glanced around, but found no open seat. So he left and went outside into the courtyard with his tray of food.

He sat down and starting to eat his lunch in peace, ignoring all the stars. Just then a voice called out to him, "Hey Danny you alright?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more soon I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. The song belongs to the creater and/or Jordan Priut. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat down and starting to eat his lunch in peace, ignoring all the stars. Just then a voice called out to him, "Hey Danny you alright?"

He glanced up and saw Allyson standing over him.

"Hey, come to make fun of the freak," Danny said as he went back to eating his sandwich. Allyson sat down next him, not saying anything for a little bit. After a few moments of silence she said quietly, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked setting his sandwich down and looking at her.

"For standing up for me yesterday, no on else would've done that," she said looking at him a small grateful smile creeping onto her lips.

He nodded saying, "Yea, well I didn't think it was right for you to get beat up because you were doing something right."

"Thanks again and how are you?"

"Fine, but I was wondering if you could do my homework after helping you out," Danny said teasing her.

"Is that why you helped me?" she asked turning on him sharply. Danny laughed saying, "No of course not, but now thanks to you I know that I'm so kind of a freak, so in a way you owe me."

Allyson rolled her eyes and stood up, "Look, thanks again, but I should really get to class, see ya later."

"We still have 30 min," he began, but Allyson was already walking away.

Danny stood up once more ignoring the comments from the other students and went looking for Allyson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went all over the school and was about to give up, but then he heard a guitar playing in a closed room. He quietly walked in and opened the door. He had been right it had been a guitar he had heard. He found himself in the

He ducked behind some chairs and listened quietly. Allyson was sitting on the stage and was singing to herself. Her voice held tears in them, but her voice held power and emotion with every word as she sang to her invisible audience.

_**You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back**_

_**Chorus:**__**  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

_**If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time  
**_

_**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

She strummered the last chords and then sighed.

Placing the guitar down beside her she whipped away her tears, but snapped her head up, when she heard a rich, warm voice say, "You're right I don't know you, but I would like to get to know you…would you like to try to get along?"

She looked up whipping her tears away and starred at Danny. Then she gave him a small smile as she said, "I'd like that too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. More soon I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Dramaqueen for your help. I really apprisaate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Danny found Allyson by her locker, when John and Lena came up to her again. "Hey, now it all I saw you hanging out with Danny earlier," Lena said mockingly.

Allyson tried to walk past them, but John blocked her path, "Not so fast Allyson, here's all my work for tonight," he said dropping what felt like six sender blocks into her arms.

Both of walked off as Danny came up to them. "Do you need help?" he asked motioning to the six textbooks Allyson held.

"Sure, but you shouldn't be doing this if you ever want to get back to being popular again," she said adjusting her backpack on her back. He nodded, but laughed as he said, "Well from what I heard I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"Why not?"

"Because Gab was found in a tree hanging by a belt hoop," he said as they took a seat in the back of the bus.

"That's impossible Danny," she said shaking her head.

"But if that were true then how do you explain he vanishing like that?'

"I don't know, but Lena said you were a good magician," Allyson said looking at him.

"Yea that, I'm not sure how that thing happened either…People are right I am a freak," Danny said. Just then the bus pulled up to a stop and Danny stood up ready to leave when Allyson cried, "Hey could I came with you."

He turned around unsure of what to say, but then shrugged saying, "sure, but this isn't your stop."

"I know…but I thought… we could, hang out a little bit," she said as she followed Danny.

"Sure, my parents both work so I'm home by myself," Danny said as the bus doors closed behind them. Allyson nodded and followed in silence as they headed towards his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about ten minutes of walking, they reached a nice dulled white two story house.

Danny lead Ally inside his house. "You've got a nice home." said Ally.

"Thanks, so what do you want to do?" asked Danny "I'm not sure, but I can't stay to late I half to do all this homework." said Ally.

"Allyson, you know if maybe you had some courage and stood up to them you won't have to do all of there homework." stated Danny.

"I always want to but every time I want to open my mouth I lose my voice." said Ally.

"But maybe if you just try, and after you will feel incredible." said Danny as he smiled at her.

"Thanks, so what happened with Gab and this weird thing, has it happened to you before?" asked Ally. Danny looked at her for a few seconds, and decided to tell her, because he had a good felling inside and he knew that he could trust her.

"Well, a few years ago I was walking to my old school and I saw this really cool skate board in a store window and I was thinking to myself how much I wanted that thing…and about two seconds later it was under my feet and I was riding it," he said seating down at the kitchen table.

Allyson nodded as she sat down across from him saying, "You mean you stole it, be accident." She had to laugh, but stopped shortly after starting muttering, "sorry."

He shook it off saying, "It's cool, so why don't we get working."

"Oh what?" she asked a little confused. He pointed to her backpack and she groaned slightly, "right that, but you really don't have to do it, it's my problem not yours."

"Well, it doesn't mean that I can't help you finish it more quickly," he said as he picked up a book and began flipping through book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Allyson checked the clock and gasped, about three hours had passed. Gasping she began to quickly began grabbing her books stuffing them into her backpack.

"I have to go, I've stayed here to long," she gasped almost ripping John's text book out of Danny's hands.

"My parents should be home soon, they could give you a ride and what's going on?" Danny asked completely unsure of her sudden fanatic behavior.

"No, it's fine, thanks for everything Danny, I'll see you tomorrow," She cried zipping up her backpack. She was so frantic about leaving that she didn't even notice her long selves had rolled up.

Danny noticed and starred. Along her arm there were bruises, cuts and even some slices that could've been made by a knife.

Before he could say anything Allyson yelled a quick, "bye see you later." As she darted towards the front door. He heard the front door almost slam shut behind her, he got up and walked towards the door.

He looked out and noticed her running at top speed down the street. He knew her house was only a block or two over from his, but she could still run fast.

He was left alone, with those few images of her bruised arms running through his head and it almost made him cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. More soon I promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, Thanks go to those who gave me ideas for the cheapter thanks. I hope you enjoy.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Danny caught Allyson before class.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, going up to her locker. She turned towards him as she closed her locker saying, "I'm just fine Danny, why do you ask?'

"Well, you left my house in a big hurry yesterday, and I"

"It's nothing Danny, my Dad's just very, uh, strict that's all," she said closing her locker and began heading to her math class. Danny walked beside her almost instantly falling in step with her.

After a few minutes of silence Danny stopped and looked at Allyson directly asking, "You sure you're alright?"

She stopped, turned and starred back at him saying, "I'm fine Danny really. I'm-oh great."

She stopped when she caught sight of John and Lena walking towards them. Lena was the first to speak. She seemed surprised, confused and almost discussed as she asked, "Danny, why the heck are you hanging out with the bookworm?"

Allyson lowered her eyes to the floor. Almost naturally Danny placed his arm around Allyson's shoulder saying, "That's really none of you're concern is it Lena?"

Lena was take-in a back, but John stepped in saying, "Hey, back off man and know it all, do you have our work?"

She nodded, but then Danny said, "Actually she has something to say to you both, go on Allyson."

She had been pulling out the books, that she almost missed what Danny had said. She blinked and glanced from Danny to Lena and John. John starred at Allyson and crossed his arms saying, "Well what is it?"

Allyson opened her mouth, but no sound came out, so she closed it and lowered her eyes and handed them their work.

"Come on lets leave these freaks," John said and he walked pushing past them. Lena glanced at Allyson and shoved her down to the floor smirking as she left following John down the hall. Danny glared after them, but then turned towards Allyson.

Kneeling down and collecting her books he asked, "you alright Ally?' She nodded, holding her stomach. As he handed her back her books he noticed a triangle of blood leaking through her dark blur shirt.

"Allyson, what's that?" Danny asked pointing to her shirt. She looked down and winced in pain saying, 'It's nothing Danny really forget about it?"

"No, Allyson you're hurt and I saw your arms yesterday before you ran out on me. Something is really up, what is it?" Danny cried taking her waists in his hands, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Did they do it to you Allyson?" he asked tilting her chin up so that she was looking directly at him.

She starred into his deep his dark blue concerned eyes and tears began to flow down her face and she buried her face into his chest, not caring about them being seen together and made fun of.

"It was John, Danny…he was angry, because I hadn't done his work and he started beating me up and then he took out his pocket knife and began slicing my skin. Then when he was doe he said, if I ever forgot or didn't do his work it would be worse each time," Allyson sobbed.

Danny didn't know what do to do, but continued to stroke her hair saying gently, "It'll be alright Ally, you'll see I promise you he wouldn't harm you ever again…now came on lets get you to the nurse and why didn't the nurse say anything the other day."

Allyson stood up shaking slightly as she said, "Well, I told her was clumsy and that everything was fine-"

"And she believed you?"

"No, but I think she feels that I have to stand up on my own two feet," Allyson said as they walked into class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch that same afternoon, Danny went looking for John. He found John and his team by the football field practicing. Walking onto the field, Danny called over to John, "John, how could you hurt Allyson, like that."

"What are you talking about you freak," John said turning to face Danny.

"I saw what you did to her John and I mean it if you touch her again you'll be died."

"Oh getting very protective off that little slut are you Sinclair. Well, tell her something from me if she ever disobeys me, she'll be as good as dead," John said his eyes glinting with fire. At this Danny's blood began to boil and soon John was levitated about ten feet in the air.

Everyone watched in silence as they starred up at John. Danny looked up at him, but then snapped out of his hatred turning it to confusion and fear.

Once his thoughts had changed through John began to fall at top speed towards the ground Danny regained concentration long enough o lower John to the ground on harmed.

Yet John starred at Danny and screamed as loud as he could, "FREAK, YOU'RE A FREAK!" Then he collapsed, fainted on thee ground. Danny starred at John for a few seconds and then at everyone else. I bid group had formed around them, Allyson among them.

Danny looked at her, there eyes meting a for seconds, before Danny darted away from the coward.

Allyson tried to look for him all day, but he was no where to be found. He had vanished and she didn't know where or why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, more soon. Promose. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chator. I don't know anything about Allyson's home life in the movie. This is my story I can have it be what ever I want ok. Also a new charator is introduced in this chapter. She's protrayed by Amanda Machaicka (can't spell her last name, but she's Aly's sister in real life.) Also I now that there only two years about, but for my story it's going to be more 6 or 7 years apart. I hope you enjoy this chapter on with the story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Allyson went over to Danny's house. She didn't see any car in the drive way, but then she remembered that Danny had said his parents worked. He glanced up at the window and saw a shadow moving inside. So, he knew he was home.

Slowly and quietly she walked up and knocked on the door as loudly as she could.

In what seemed like only a few seconds Danny was standing on the other side of the door.

"What do you want Allyson?" he asked shortly.

"You disappeared so quickly after the whole John thing, I was worried about you," she said quietly starring straight into his eyes. He shook his head not saying anything.

"May I come in?" she asked taking a small step forward. Danny shrugged as he pushed open the door to invite her inside. She walked inside and then turned around to face him saying, "So, what happened back at school."

"I don't really know," Danny said simply, but there was fear and confusion in his eyes. Sitting down at the kitchen table they sat in silence for a while. Then he muttered a ,"do you want something to eat or drink?"

"A glass of water would be fine," she said gratefully. After taking a few sips of water she looked at him saying, "So, you must be a great magician to levirate someone in the air with invisible wires."

She tried to make it sound like a joke, but he didn't laugh, just starred at her with his eyebrows raised. She stopped and looked down at the glass in her hands. Finally Danny spoke, "I think I'm going to have to move a new town again."

At this her head snapped up as she said, "A new town, what do you mean Danny?"

He looked up and smiled at her teasingly saying, "Yeah my parents have to move every time I'm upset."

Allyson saw his teasing face and shook her head in disbelief, but that idea of him leaving wouldn't leave her mind. Just then they heard the door open and a voice calling out, "Danny, you home?'

"Hey, Mom I'm in the kitchen," Danny yelled back. A few seconds later a middle aged women appeared in the doorway. She was dress in blue jeans and soft pick sweater and her brown hair was held up in a pony tail.

She was carrying bags of food in her arms. Placing them on the table she said, "Danny your school called today it seems you left without permission."

"I know Mom I'm sorry, but I had another problem," Danny said starting to unpack the bags. Just then his mom noticed Allyson.

"Danny, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend," Mrs. Sinclair asked looking at Allyson. Danny nodded saying, "Yeah sorry, Mom met Allyson Miller, Allyson met my Mom."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sinclair,' Allyson said shaking the woman's hand.

"Same here Allyson," Mrs. Sinclair said warmly. Then turning back to Danny she said, "Alright so what happened this time."

"I really don't know Mom, but I think what ever it is it's getting worse and everyone at school is making me feel like a freak and stuff, except Allyson," Danny said still unloading the bags.

After a few hours Allyson stood up saying, "It's getting late I should probably go, it was ice to met you Mrs. Sinclair."

"You to dear," Mrs. Sinclair said as she was washing the dishes. Danny stood up to saying, "I'll walk you home if that's alright." She looked at him for a few moments and the nodded a face on her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked almost in complete silence to Allyson's house. When they reached it she turned saying, "Thanks for everything Danny and your parents are great."

"Well, I'm sure your parents are great too," he said giving her a small smile. She looked at him, but at that last statement lowered her eyes towards the ground. Seeing this Danny asked quietly, "Hey, is everything alright with your parents? Are they devoiced or something?"

Allyson shook her head and was about to say something when the door opened. A young voiced called, 'Hey Ally, you better come inside quick he's in one of his moods."

Danny turned and saw the speaker from the hall light. It was a young girl maybe 10 or so and she had blonde hair like Allyson, but straighter. Her eyes seemed the same resisting blue as Allyson, but she looked thinner and paler than Allyson.

"I'll be right there, just stay out of his way you hear Sara," Allyson called back.

"Alright, but hurry," the girl, Sara said closing the door quietly behind her.

"She seems like a nice kid, sister?' Danny asked looking at Allyson. She nodded almost laughing to herslef, "when is he ever in a good mood., but I hope it's better than yestarday."

"Your Dad, is he an abuser or...- I'm sorry I shouldn't be prying into your personal life sorry," he said quickly.

Allyson looked at him saying, "No it's fine. You see Sara's my sister. Our parents died about four years ago in a car crash."

"I'm so sorry Allyson, but then who is that she was talking about?'

"Well you see my parents didn't have any other relatives so we were put into an orphanage, but no one would take two girls. Fina;;y we were abopted and we live with our care taker named Max-"

"Allyson get in here now he's asking about you, and I think he's going to explod on fire" Sara said her voice shaking and her lip quivering appearing at the doorway. Allyson paled slightly, nodded and run towards the house.

Remembering Danny she called over her shoulder, "See you later," before shutting the door. Danny was left alone on the darkening street as the moon was raising in the night sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, when I said Max I meant MAX ( from the movie). Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. more soon. I promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey here's the next chapter. Sra again is Ally's ten yearold sister protrayed by Aly's real sister Amanda. Also the song is called As Constant as the Stara Above by it's creater. I DON'T OWN it. Max is still a wizard in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson placed her backpack down in the front hall, just as she heard yelling from another room. Running into the kitchen she saw Sara in a corner shaking and silantly crying and an old man standing over her. Sara's eyes instantly fall on her big sister.

"What is it Max?" Allyson asked quietly, but took a step forward. Max spun around glaring at her.

"Where were you Allyson?" he asked almost yelling at her.

"Just at school and studying with someone from school," she answered taking a step closer to her sister. Max grabbed her waist and twisted it tightly. Allyson could feel her skin burning under his grip, but she made no sound.

"I thought I told you, you could go to school as long as you came right home, did your chores and made me dinner. And is this about you studying with someone, that's what Sara's here for," Max growled.

"Well, maybe I could study with her, if you let her go to school instead of keeping here inside all day," Allyson retorted.

Using his other hand Max smacked her hard across the face saying, "Be glad I let you go Allyson I'm not going to waste money on two bitches to go to school, now where's my dinner."

He released her wrist and she pulled it back and held it tenderly in her other hand. The skin was rare red from where Max had gripped it and it was swelling a little too. Holding back tears she began to make dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Max was eating dinner in the TV room Allyson kneeled down next Sara asking quietly, "Go up to bed Sara. I'll be up soon and be quiet."

The young girl turned looking up at up sister and slowly nodded. She scrambled up and walked quietly to the stairs and ran up them.

She stopped at the top, when she heard the sound of dishes breaking. She heard Allyson scream as she was thrown against a wall. Then more glass shattering and Max growling loudly, "Clean up this mess you little bitch and get to bed."

To scared to do anything Sara ran up to her and Allyson's room, closed the door, locked it and hid underneath the blankets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour or so later Sara heard a gently knock on the door. Sara didn't move until she heard a soft voice calling, "Sara it's me open up the door, it's alright." Sara got up slowly, opened the door and looked up at her sister.

Allyson's face was all covered in cuts from the glass and her hair was in a tangle. Sara gazed up and tears began to fall down her face as she hugged her sister tightly.

Walking into the room, closing the door and kneeing down Allyson asked, "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I'm so…sor..ry Ally, I tried to make his dinner and stuff, but he just got madder. Saying I was nothing…but a brat… and a… worthless being that didn't… even deserve to be…" her voice trailed off as her sobs overwhelmed her.

Allyson hugged her tightly as she picked Sara up and brought her over to the queen size bed they shared.

Stroking Sara's hair Allyson asked softly, "What did mad Max do this time?" Sara chocked out a laugh at Allyson's nickname for Max. Then she stopped and pushed away from Allyson's embrace surprising Allyson.

"What is-?"

She stopped when she noticed Sara was pulling up her selves and the bottom of her shirt to reveal her arms and wrists and stomach. They burns and big black and blue bruises all over them.

Allyson starred at them and felt as if her heart was about to break. "Oh Sara, I'm so, sorry I never knew he had started this again, when did it start again?" Allyson asked gawking at her little sister with tears in her eyes.

Sara sighed covering them up again whispering, "It was yesterday and today, when you didn't come home soon enough."

"I'm so sorry I'll come home right after school, and I'll make sure he never hurts you again baby," Allyson said as she picked up a wash cloth and began washing Sara's cuts and bruises.

After a few minutes Sara turned to face her sister. "Ally, I'm hungry, he didn't feed me last nigh or tonight," Sara said just as her stomach growled.

Both girls laughed and the Allyson smiled as she said, "Well I actually do have a PB and J sandwich." She handed it to Sara. Sara took it, but then broke it in half and handed on half to Allyson.

"Thanks sis," Allyson said smiling. Sara smiled back nodding an "your welcome."

After eating and getting ready for bed, Sara asked, "so Ally, who was that guy outside?"

"Not tonight Sara, come on time for bed," her big sister said pulling the covers open. Crawling underneath Sara asked, "Ally, could you sing mom's lullaby."

"Of course Sara, but then it's really time for bed," Allyson said as she too climbed down the covers. It was their mother's favorite song and she used to sing it to them every night when they were young. Bringing her sister into a hug, Allyson began to sing softly.

_**Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true**_

_**The lamb lies down and rests it head  
On its mother's downy bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose**_

_**I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight   
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
**_

_**Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true**_

As she sang the last line, the sisters drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Their dreams carrying them away from all the pain and loneness of the world.

Allyson also dreamt of the only other one who cared for her other than her sister. A smile formed on her lips for the first time in what felt like years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter Please review, more soon I promise. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Allyson rose early. The sun was just beginning to rise; quietly as possible she got up and started to get ready for school. She padded on make up to cover up the cuts, it worked.

She was wearing a dark pink shirt and dulled blue jeans today. She was just opening the bedroom door, when a small tired voice called out, "Ally?'

Allyson turned slightly and walked back up to the bed saying, "go back to sleep Sara, I'm going to make his breakfast and then go to school. Just stay here and stay out of his way, I'll see you later."

"Allyson, what about-"

"Don't worry Sara, I'll come home right after school I promise you, be a good girl while I'm gone alright," Allyson said as she kissed her sister's forehead. Soon Sara fall asleep again and Allyson slipped out of the room as quiet as a mouse.

In school that afternoon, Danny came up to her asking, "Hey Allyson."

"Oh, hi Danny, how are you?" Allyson replied putting her books in her locker. Danny nodded, "I'm fine you?" Allyson was about to say, "I'm fine."

Yet she felt the cool air against her burned wrist and quickly pulled her sleeve over it, but he had already seen it.

"What happened Allyson? I've never seen anything like that," Danny said trying to get a better look at her wrist, but she pulled away.

"It's nothing Danny really," she said as she turned and began walking down the hall. As they walked Allyson stopped short groaning. Lena and John were heading her way.

"I forgot to do their work oh crud," she muttered under her breath to herself.

She had been taking care of Sara and making sure Max wouldn't get mad that she had completely forgotten about their work. She had barely found time to finish her own work.

"Book worm do you have our work," Lena asked crossing her arms as she stopped right in front of Allyson. Allyson gulped unsure of what to do.

"Is god just against me for my whole life, first Max and now these creeps," she thought to herself bitterly as she starred at Lena. Before she could say anything Danny placed his hand on her shoulder saying, "come on Ally, we'll be late for class, see you guys later."

Allyson held in her wince as Danny laid his hand over a cut under her shirt. John took a step forward, but Danny gripped his friend's hand and simple turned and walked away. John yelled after them, but Danny and Allyson tried not to take notice.

Danny and Allyson walked into their classroom. It was empty, not even the teacher was there, even though her stuff was on the desk.

Taking there seats Danny asked, "Allyson, now will you tell me what's going on?"

She looked at him for a few moments, before lowering her eyes shaking her head.

"Was it John or Lena again?"

"No," she whispered gently.

"Then what's-"

He stopped when the teacher and other students began filing into the classroom. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Later."

She simple nodded and started to focus on the class work, but her mind wondered off to Sara. How was she? Was she safe and alright? Was Max even now tormenting her, because Allyson was there to stop him?

All those thoughts raced through her mind and she thought she would break down right there in class. She sat in her seat trying to regain focus on the lesson, but nothing worked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough class was over and she horridly picked up her stuff and left the room, Danny following close behind her.

"What's going on Allyson?" Danny asked as they walked to the bus.

"Nothing Danny, why do you ask?" she asked glancing at him and quickening her pace. Danny almost had to jog to keep up with her saying, "You just seem in a big hurry," he stopped walking, "and speaking of big, here comes big trouble."

Allyson turned and groaned. Lena and John were heading her way again. Lena smirked as she shoved her books into Allyson's arms, "hey you go and make sure it's done tonight you got that."

"And if you don't well we'll just have some fun," John said pulling out his pocket knife enough for both Danny and Allyson to see it. With that they walked off and Allyson and Danny walked onto the bus.

Slipping into a seat in the back Allyson grunted, "great, now I'll be up all night."

"But you seem like you get enough sleep," Danny said smiling slightly trying to make it a joke. Yet Allyson wasn't paying attention to him, she was starring out of the window and tears were rolling down her face.

Without thinking she reached up and brushed them away, unfortunately whipping off some of the make up along with the tears themselves.

"Allyson, what happened to your face?" Danny asked in an alarmed whisper. Realizing what she had done she quickly brought her hand up trying to cover the cuts, muttering, "Nothing."

"That's not anything Ally, what happened?" Danny began to say, but stopped when he saw that he was at his stop. He stood up saying, "you want to come to be house and talk?"

She didn't say anything, but simply looked out of the window. Sighing he left and got off the bus. Watching it leave he couldn't get the image of Allyson's bruised face out of his mind and he didn't understand how anyone could hurt anyone like her. He was going to find out.

Sticking a note on the front door, Danny hopped on his bike and rode over to Allyson's house. It took him about five minutes and he was nervous.

He didn't see a car in the drive way, but that didn't mean that the guardian wasn't home. Placing the bike behind a small stone wall that run along one side of the yard Danny slowly made his way to the front door.

He knocked on it and waited. About a minute later he heard the door unlock and the handle turn. The door opened and he "came face to face" with Allyson's young sister Sara.

He remembered seeing her the other night, but when she saw him she cried, "Allyson!" before almost slamming the door in his face. He was surprised and shocked to say the least, but he waited.

After about two minutes later the door opened again revealing...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review, more soon I promise. Also if you have any thoughts on who should be at the door put it in you review. Thanks. More soon  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. For the sake of the story lets pretend it's around like 5:00 in the afternoon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" an old man asked glaring down at Danny. Danny looked up into the man's eyes and stammered, "I'm…sorry if I disturbed you Sir but"

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Allyson called from behind the man. The man turned and looked at Allyson. She was holding a wash cloth and a bucket of water in her right hand.

"You know him," Max sneered. Allyson dared to glance up as she replied, "Yea, I know him from school Max, his name is Danny Sinclair…Danny met Max, Max, Danny."

Max looked at Danny thinking, but then dismissed the thought asking, "Well is there a reason for this surprised visit Mr. Sinclair?"

"I was just stopping by to see-"

"To see about the homework, with him being sick he didn't go to school and his parents would be disappointed if he didn't get his work done," Allyson spoke up as she placed her supplies down and picked up Lena and Johns' books form the hall table.

Allyson spotted Sara looking from around the corner, but Allyson shook her head mouthing, "later."

Turning back she moved past Max saying, "I've got this and I think Paul wanted to see you Max."

Max nodded saying, "Yes, it was nice to met you Danny."

"You too Sir," Danny called as Max left the hall.

Allyson breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped fully outside. Danny finally saw her fully. Her sleeves were rolled up exposing her bruised arms and her face was now fully uncovered by the makeup showing the cuts from the night before.

"Allyson, what happened?"

"I'm fine Danny, but could you do me a huge favor tonight," Allyson asked quietly. Danny nodded leaning in a little closer. Allyson handed him the books, a post it was on it. Looking down he read, "could you please do their work."

Danny glanced up and nodded silently, but then whispered, "Why?"

"I have a lot of other work to do," she whispered back. Then Allyson gave him a small smile and mouthed, "thank you."

Then handing the books over she stood up and turned to go back into the house.

"Ally, wait," Danny called out.

"Yea," she said turning back to face him. Danny looked down at first and then said, "Is this Max hurt"

He was cut off by a small cry. "Allyson," the person yelled. Allyson spun around and headed for the door. Both she and Danny darted into the house, but Allyson spun around almost colliding with Danny.

"Go home Danny, it's alright," Allyson said quietly, her sisters' cries ringing in her ears as she spoke.

"No someone's hurt," Danny barked back. Allyson was about to saw something, but then heard Max yell, "Allyson get in here right now, you bitch."

Allyson paled major. Without saying another word to Danny, she darted down the hall with Danny following quietly followed behind her. Allyson run through the kitchen doo and froze. Danny peeked in and his eyes nearly jumped out his eye balls.

Max's hand was pinning Sara's wrist behind her back, his own hand steaming. Sara's wrist was burning red.

"Max stop." Allyson screamed tears pouring down her face, "She's just a kid."

"Shut up you bitch! And if your friend is still here he's going to tell on me and if he does I'm going to kill him, you hear that Danny, I know your still here." yelled Max as he took his hand off of Sara.

Sara ran into Allyson's out stretched arms and hugged her feely and sobbed into Allyson's chest. Without thinking Danny burst through the door to the kitchen.

"Hey Max, stop you've already hurt these girls enough." yelled Danny.

"You know Danny I have a very special gift and I can kill you." stated Max.

"No!" yelled Danny. As he yelled, Max was lifted up from the ground into the air and was thrown against the wall. Danny froze, looked at Allyson, but she was too shocked to notice. Danny ran out of the room and out the door, running at top speed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Alyson and Sara ran up stairs at top speed. Grabbing the little they had out already they shoved it into Allyson's back pack and started to climb out of the window, Allyson first than Sara. They reached the ground and ran together into the night.

As they were leaving Max lifted up his head and said to himself. "He's a wizard."

Soon Allyson and Sara collapsed. They had run at top speed for what seemed like forever.

Allyson glanced around, it looked they were in the park a few miles away from their house. Sara laid her head against Allyson's chest and sobbed even harder than before.

"What happened Ally," she sobbed.

"I don't know Sara, but we have to spend the night here alright," Allyson said stroking Sara's hair. Sara nodded, but more tears fall. Soon she had cried herself to sleep.

Allyson soon joined her, but her dreams raced with images of Danny and what had happened back at the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thnsk to Drmaqueen for helping me. Please review. More soon. I promise**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chilly morning air woke Allyson up the next morning. She blinked looked around the area. She had been right it was a park, and they were behind a big oak tree.

Suddenly Allyson's watch buzzed. She glanced down at the time, 7:00. She gulped she couldn't miss school, but at the same time she couldn't leave Sara alone.

Gently she shook her sister saying, "Sara, sweetie time to get up." Sara robbed her eyes, yawned and looked up at Allyson.

"Sweetie, it's time for school," Allyson said and turned away and got ready. Sara clumsy sat up asking, "What are you talking about Ally."

Allyson didn't say anything, but began to pull stuff out of her bag and cursed under her breath, her makeup was back at the house.

"Ally, what are you talking about school?" Sara asked shifting closer towards her big sister. Allyson turned and starred at Sara, than said, "here let me take a look at your arm."

Reluctantly Sara extended her wrist for Allyson to examine. Allyson cupped her hand under it, but didn't touch it as she looked. The rim of Sara's small wrist was burned to secondary sunburn and it was rare red.

"It looks alright, but I'll have to clean it up," Allyson said as she pulled out a bangle rap and carefully wrapped it around her wrist. When that was done Allyson checked her watch, stood up and held out her hand for Sara to take.

"Where are we going?' Sara asked as she took a hold of Allyson's hand.

"School," her big sister replied simply. So, together both sisters headed for school, careful of the path they took.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the schoolyard with about five minutes to spare, Allyson saw Danny almost at once.

He was sitting by herself with his head in his hands thinking. Sara pulled out of Allyson's grasp and began to run up to him, but. Allyson ran after her and caught her.

"What do you think your doing?" Allyson asked. At her voice Danny looked up and then began to leave.

"Danny wait," Allyson called after him as she ran after him almost dragging Sara with her. Danny didn't turn around, but said, "so, come to make even more fun of the freak."

"No, we came to thank you Sir," Sara said stepping in front of Allyson. Danny turned and looked down at her saying, "What are you talking about?"

"You saved us Sir, Max might have killed us," Sara said looking up at Danny. Then Allyson stepped forward and said, "That's right, you did, but we still need a place to…," she lowered her voice and leaned in closer to him, "hid from him."

Danny looked at her thinking and then said, "I know a place, but what is she doing here?"

"I couldn't leave her alone with him probably looking for us," Allyson muttered. Just then Sara spoke up saying, "you guys know I can hear you."

Both teenagers looked down and then laughed when they saw Sara's expression on her face. Just then a voice cut quickly through the air making both Allyson and Danny groan.

"Bookworm, you have our work?" John asked coming up to them.

Allyson didn't say another, but Danny pulled out the work from his backpack and handed it to him saying, "Here take it and leave us alone."

"Who's this Danny, your little girlfriend?" Lena asked from John's side talking about Sara. Neither Danny nor Allyson said anything, but began to walk to class with Sara in front of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day after school Danny, Allyson and Sara walked through the forest. It was a nice day, but Allyson was on alert for almost anything that reminded her of Max.

At took them about half an hour, before they came to a clearing. It had hard solid ground, a lot of trees, but it still let the sun through them. In the middle was a wooden shake, with two windows and a solid roof.

"I built it with one of my old friends when I was about eight, no one knows about it and the path to it is almost impossible to learn unless you know where you're going," Danny said stepping through the low door frame.

The inside was covered with dirt and some cobwebs but it was tall and it had a rocking chairing at one end of it. It wasn't huge, but big enough for a few people to life well, not extremely comfortable, but well.

"Thank you Danny it's perfect," Allyson said setting her back pack down. He nodded and said, "You're welcome to use it for as long as you want."

Sara suddenly ran up and hugged him saying, "thank you so much Mr. Danny."

"It's just Danny," he said smiling as he returned the hug. So, for the next few hours they spent cleaning up their new home.

When it was binging to get dark, Danny said, "I should get going I'll see you torromow." He stood up and walked outside.

"Danny, wait," Allyson called running out after him. He turned and he could see tears in her eyes. On impulse he reached up and brought her into a hug.

"Thank you, I really owe you my life," Allyson cried hugging him back tightly. He stroked her hair saying, "no you don't. No one should be hurting you. You're so smart, funny and a great caring person that I love so much."

Allyson pulled away slightly and looked up at him confused, "what did you say?"

Danny blushed slightly as he replied, "I love you Allyson."

When she didn't respond he began to release her, but she pulled him back and into a kiss. The kiss was so pure, that both of them lost themselves in the moment and deepened the kiss.

"Allyson," the heard a voice say shocked, almost like a mother, a few moments later. They broke a part and saw Sara starring at them her small arms crossed, but a smile on her face. Both teenagers laughed and then suppurated.

"Well, good night Ally, Sara," Danny said quickly and then left.

"Good night Danny," Allyson called and turned around, a true pure smile placed on her lips.

The rest of the night was peaceful, like it used to be four years earlier before any of this happened, both sisters felt safe and happy….for the time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review. more soon I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For safety reasons, Allyson decided to bring Sara back to school instead of leaving her alone. She knew Max well enough that he would wait for one of them to be a lone and Allyson couldn't live with herself if she had internality put Sara in harms way.

So Sara came to school and was Allyson's cousin from out of town and visiting for the semester.

Later the next day, Allyson, Sara and Danny were eating lunch when Lena came up to them.

"So, how are you related anyway?" she asked Allyson and Sara.

"Cousin," Allyson said shortly as she went back to her sandwich.

"We'll whatever anyway, just wanted to let you know john is sick today so your not going to have that much homework, just from me. but tomorrow John will have double so including mine that's triple." snickered Lena.

Allyson looked up at Lena and stood up saying "No Lena, I'm not going to do any more of you or Johns homework anymore." stated Ally.

"Oh yes you are." said Lena as she tried to punch Ally, but Ally quickly pushed her hand away."

No." stated Ally as she looked Lena in the eye. Lena stared at Ally for a second and walked away. Just then Sara spoke up, "yea that's right you better run my cousin would have beat you up so bad."

"Sara no, what are you"

Allyson was cut off as Lena run up and tired to punch Sara. Yet, instantly Allyson had stepped in front of Sara and taken the punch in the face. Lena smirked as she said, "well that'll teach you, Bitch."

At this Allyson snapped her head around and tackled Lena to the ground and a "cat fight" broke out. Students gathered around and shouted, "fight, fight." Over and over again as the two girls continued to go at each other.

Danny tried to break it up, but Lena punched him in the jaw. Sara just stood silently watching with the rest of the kids, unsure of what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the Mr. Lee came out and yelled, "what the heck is going on here."

At the sound of his voice all the students turned and quickly backed off and left the area, leaving Sara, Danny, Lena and Allyson alone. Mr. Lee looked down at the two girls and yelled, "hey break it up RIGHT NOW!"

Danny walked up and had to pry Allyson off of Lena, with her still kicking and screaming at Lena. Once Lena hand stood up and Allyson had calmed down a bit Mr. Lee spoke up.

"May I ask what has gotten into you both?"

"It was Allyson's fault she punched me," Lena cried as she pointed to her black eye.

"Me, what about you," Allyson shot back pointing to her own black eye.

"Enough, Lena go to the nurse and as for you Miss Miller came to my office right now," Mr. Lee said as he turned away and began to walk back inside. Lena smirked and Allyson shot her a death glare as she turned and followed Mr. Lee inside followed by Danny and Sara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Mr. Lee's office, Allyson sat in a chair across from his desk, Danny and Sara sitting next to her.

"Miss Miller I've never know you to be violent."

"It wasn't my fault Mr. Lee," Allyson said sitting up straighter.

"I don't care whose fault it was Allyson, but I still have to call your guardian and let him know what happened."

Allyson, Sara and Danny all exchanged glances of fear and unsure about what to do.

"Mr. Lee, our house phone has been down for the past few days, but you can use his work number," Allyson said.

Sara started to say something, but Allyson kicked her under the table. Before he dialed he turned to Danny saying, "You can go Danny, sense you weren't really involved with this."

Danny nodded and stood up, but slipped a note to Allyson and the left the room. Allyson unfolded the note and read it. It had a number on it. Mr. Lee picked up the phone and Allyson read him the number on the sheet of paper.

He dialed and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello, Mr. ah yes, Mr. Paul, I was just coming to talk to you about Allyson Miller. She got into a fight with another student," Mr. Lee said before posing as the other person spoke.

"Allyson, really she's never been a problem before," the speaker answered.

"I understand that and I just wanted to let you know and that I would like to see you do something about it, Mr. Paul," Mr. Lee replied.

"Yes, of course, oops, I have to go, thank you Mr. Lee for telling me this and I'll ake sure she knows not to do it any more have a nice day," the speaker said.

Then the line went died. Mr. Lee hung up the phone and then looked at Allyson saying, "Alright, Miss Miller you may go, but if I find you fighting again I will take matters into my own hands is that clear."

"Yes, thank you sir," Allyson as she stood up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the room both Sara and Allyson looked at each other unsure of what had happened.

"So, how did it go?" Danny asked walking up to them from the end of the hall.

"Fine, but it was weird too," Allyson said.

"I understand that and I just wanted to let you…" Danny's voice trailed off.

"What? And that's what Mr. Lee said on the phone," Sara said confused.

Allyson looked at her and then back at Danny, who was smiling as he held up his cell phone. Allyson smiled at him, walking up to him and giving him a kiss. Danny returned it as he hugged her too.

"Aw, that's so sweet, it makes me sick," a cold voice said from down the hall, coming closer. Allyson and Danny broke apart and spun around gasping.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, more soon I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was standing just a few feet away.

"Max? But how?" questioned Allyson as she pulled Sara behind her.

"Allyson I knew you would still go to school, you being a know it all" Max laughed as he watched her eyes flicker with fear and augur at his naming calling.

"Max don't hurt her." said Danny taking a step towards Max.

"Danny I don't want to hurt her, I want to hurt you." laughed Max.

"What, why?' both Allyson and Danny asked together. Max smirked as he advanced on them, "Well, after Danny threw me back into the wall, I realized that you're a wizard, like me."

"A what?" the trio asked all buggy eyes looking at Max. He laughed as he took a step forward and the trio backed away.

"A wizard," Max repeated smirking at Danny. Allyson glanced at Danny fear in her eyes that she didn't notice Sara slip in front of her. However Max did notice and a fire ball formed in his hand.

Danny saw this and darted in front of Sara taking the attack for her. Allyson screamed and ran up to him. Kneeling down next to him she examined the burn. It looked like a regular sunburn, but it had ripped his shirt exposing the burned skin.

"Consider that a warning Danny," Max sneered as he turned away and disappeared before them. Allyson starred after him her heart pounding.

"Yea, fine, but you gotta..." but before Danny could finish Mr. Lee came running out of his office.

"What happened, I heard an explosion, Danny are you all right?" asked Mr. Lee.

"Mr. Lee, I just found him here, I don't know what happened." Allyson said not looking directly at him.

"Alright, take him to the nurse, quick I'll help you. out." said Mr. Lee as he helped Danny up. Mr. Lee and Allyson both helped Danny walk to the nurse, Sara walked fast over as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the nurse was helping Danny Sara walked up to ally. "Ally are you ok?" asked Sara.

"Sara why did you go in front of me, if you didn't Danny would not have gotten hurt." said Ally. "Ally I'm sorry." said Sara.

"Sara how could you be so careless, you know Max and what he can do. Use your head for once, but no you couldn't even do that and now Danny's hurt. Everything is your fault, Danny getting hurt me almost getting killed a number of times" Allyson said counting on her fingers.

All of her augur Allyson had held inside for the past four years, ever since her parents had died came out in one simply yet most painful sentence, she had ever spoken.

"It's your fault Mom and Dad died Sara," Allyson cried sternly as she stood up and went in to check on Danny.

Sara sat there unable to do anything as tears filled up in her eyes. Her tears began to roll down her face, getting up with Allyson's words resounding in her ears

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of the nursing room Danny was lying on the bed with a bandage on his wound.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Allyson asked sitting in a chair beside the bed. Danny sat up slowly saying, "I'm fine, just a little shocked still. I mean finding out you're some kind of wizard and then have a fire ball thrown at you not normal."

"You're telling me I lived with Max for about three years. I don't know about the wizard stuff, but I do know about having fire balls thrown at you," Allyson grimly, but there was a smile on her face as she looked at Danny.

"Yea I guess that's true, but Ally why didn't tell anyone what he was doing to you and Sara," Danny asked a questionably look on his face. Allyson's eyes grew fearful, but when Danny put his hand on her knee and smiled at her she gained some strength.

Sighing and looking at him directly she said, "well Max wasn't...still isn't the person you want to go against if you can help it. And sometimes he would torture me until I wished to die, but death would have been too good for me."

"But what did you do to get so mad?"

"Nothing, he's just crazy and it wasn't even me he was mad at most of the time, it was Sara, but because I had to play big sister I would take her beatings for her," Allyson said her voice icy as she spoke.

"But why?" Danny asked again sitting up all the way now.

Allyson looked at him and her voice was, "because that's what sisters do, but I can't believe I ever did it for her."

"Why?"

"It's her fault my parents are died. They were going through a storm to pick her up from a friends' house and a dunk loser ran a red light and crashed into them and IT'S HER FAULT," Allyson yelled, but then fall against Danny crying.

Danny stroked her hair saying, "shh, it's alright. You know it wasn't her fault was dunk idiot's fault and you can't blame her."

"I…know, but you don't know…the…the pain I've…been through…because of her…even if…it wasn't her fault," Allyson cried through her tears her throat aching from all her crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes Allyson had calmed down and she was still sitting next to Danny with his arm around her shoulder and stroking her hair with his finger tips.

"Allyson?" he asked almost absent mindedly.

"Yea, what is it Danny?" she asked pulling away slightly to look at him.

"Ally, where's Sara?"

"She should be outside waiting. Why?"

"Because I don't… I don't… feel her out there," Danny said unsure.

"What, like feeling her prense," Allyson asked. He nodded. Sighing Allyson got up and left to room to go check on Sara.

Only a few seconds later she came running back in almost yelling, "she's GONE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter Please review. More soon promise. **

**  
**   



	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next xhapter, hope you enjoy it. **

--------------------------------------------------------------

"She's GONE!" Allyson cried looking at Danny.

"What do you mean gone," Danny cried as he tried to stand up, but he fall to the floor.

Allyson run up and helped him up saying, "I mean she's gone and the nurse didn't know where she went…what if he found her?"

Danny understood at once and said, "we'll find her I promise, lets go."

"No, Danny you need your rest," Allyson said just like a mother with a sick child. Danny gave a small chuckle at this, but said, "Allyson it'll be easier with two people looking."

"I don't care Danny stay here and get better and besides you're probably what Max really wants anyway," Allyson said sitting down next to him. .

"Allyson, he could kill you," Danny cried, gazing at her through concerned eyes.

Allyson starred back at him giving a nervous laugh as she said, "If he could've done that, he would have done that a long time ago."

"Just promise me I'll be careful Ally," he said gently.

"I will I promise I love you Danny," she whispered.

"I love you to Allyson," he said as he brought her into a kiss. The kiss only last a few seconds before Allyson pulled away saying, "I should get going."

Danny nodded letting her go. Moving towards the door she turned blew him a kiss saying, "be safe and rest Danny."

"You too Ally," Danny said blowing his own kiss to her. With that and a small worried smile on her lips Allyson left the room and began searching for Sara.

She began looking around school, but couldn't find her anywhere. Finally she sat down on a bench and thought of where she would go.

"She's never really left Max's house so town is almost impossible, but-"

Then like a bomb it hit her, she only prayed she wasn't too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran as fast as she could to their house in the woods. She reached it in about 20 minutes and ran inside. It was empty, but someone had come and trashed the place. All the work that had gone into making the place livable was gone.

She starred there and fall on her knees crying unable to control them. Suddenly she saw a piece of paper hanging on a broken nail sticking out.

Whipping her tears away she picked up the note and read it, tears of augur and worminess now flowing down her face. Crumpling the note up and throwing it to the ground she walked out of the house and began to run in the direction of her old house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took her about ten minutes to get back to Max's house. Catching her breath she walked up the stars slowly and pushed open the door. Walking inside she quietly closed the door and began looking around.

Everything looked and felt the same except the door to Max's study was open.

Going over to it, she slowly pushed it opened and walked inside. The room was dark except for a reading lamp over looking a couch showing an unconscious Sara lying on it.

"Sara," Allyson cried as she ran up to her, but she stopped short as an invisible force field haled her back.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Allyson," a cold voice said from behind her. She spun around just as the door slammed shut and lights sprung on blinding her for a few seconds.

Once her eyes had gotten used to the light she glared at Max.

"What do you want Max?" Allyson asked unsure of what to do next. Max stepped closer and held out his palm towards her. Allyson raised her eye brow, but repeated, "Let Sara go Max."

"Give this to Danny and I'll let her go Allyson," Max said looked at her his eyes a blazed with fire.

"What is it?" Allyson asked taking a step back.

"It's a ring for him Allyson and-"

"Yea boys now aren't big on getting jewelry from a girl Max," Allyson cut him off putting her hands on her hips. Max didn't laugh, but walked up to her and gripped her by the throat.

Allyson's eyes filled with fear and her hands fall to her side almost frozen in place.

"Listen here you bitch, give this ring your precious Danny or say good bye to your sister forever," Max growled his eyes glaring daggers at her.

"What does it do," she said in between gasps for air, but Max only gripped her harder.

"Do we have a deal my dear," Max said.

Allyson felt as if she was about to pass out, but nodded as tears flowed down her face.

Max released her and she collapsed to the floor breathing in oxygen deeply. She then stood up and turned to get Sara, but she was gone.

"Where is she?" She asked confused and angry. Max smirked as he replied, "Give this to Danny and I'll bring your sister back safe and sound."

"But where is she Max," Allyson asked again through clenched teeth. Max picked up his remote and clicked it to a screen behind her. Allyson spun around and gasped.

Sara was tied to a chair blindfolded and gagged with fire balls closing in around her from all sides, moving closer with every second it seemed.

"You'd better hurry if you want her to live Allyson " Max said from behind her.

Allyson glanced over his shoulder saying, "touch one hair on her head Max and the deals' off."

Max didn't say anything, but sent a fire ball and chair hurtling towards Allyson. The chair shoved her to the floor and the fire ball burned her check. She could taste blood on the inside of her moth and the burn on her check felt like acid.

"If you ever talk to me like that again you butch you'll die first I promise you that," Max yelled at her.

Allyson got up, and moved past Max not meting his gaze, and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was gone, another door opened and a middle aged man came inside.

"Are you sure that it'll work," the man, Paul asked. Max turned and faced him and smiled, "Oh yes it'll work. As you know the wearer of the ring can't take it off themselves, so that won't be a problem."

"What about Allyson?" Paul asked.

"Once she's done her job…she'll met the same fate as her worthless magical parents," Max sneered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. More soon I promise. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Also in this chapter something will be revealed if you have a guess at the end about it, DON'T put it INTO A REVIEW. please just PM with your guess if you have one. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson felt like bursting out in tears and running back and facing Max right then and there, but then Sara would get hurt. So, she kept herself together as she knocked softly on the door to Danny's house.

She had seen him walk inside a few moments ago so she knew he was inside.

In a few seconds the door opened and Danny was there in front of her.

"Allyson, what are you doing here?" he asked sensing her fear. She didn't say anything, but fall against his chest and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, but asked gently, "Did you find Sara?"

"a…no I didn't," she lied hoping he would believe her. He must have because he said, "I'll help you look."

"Oh no you're not, Danny," his mom called from the kitchen as she came out towards the door. Coming up behind her son Mrs. Sinclair spotted Allyson and gave her a smile, "Oh, hi Allyson I didn't realize it was you, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Sinclair," Allyson said pulling away from Danny.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner," Mrs. Sinclair said with a smile on her face. Danny looked at his mom rolled his eyes, but said, "yea come on, you shouldn't me alone anyway."

Allyson nodded and stepped inside closing the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours Danny and Allyson were sitting in Danny's room trying to "figure out" where Sara was.

"Did you see Max, Ally, I mean you said…hey Allyson are you listening to me," Danny asked waving his hand in front of her face. Blinking and coming out of her thoughts she said, "What is it Danny?'

"You were starring off into space, you alright?" he asked really concerned. He shook her head and turned towards him.

"It's nothing Danny I was just thinking of this ring my real dad used to wear and I just found it," she said calmly.

"Oh cool can I see it," Danny asked. Allyson pulled out Max's ring and handed it to Danny. She didn't really look at it closely, but said, "yeah my dad was wearing it week before he died, it was a present from one of his students, he was a teacher."

Danny nodded and examined it allowing Allyson to sip into her own thoughts again.

"That didn't seem like a lie, but how could that not be a lie…unless, but that's impossible," she thought shaking her head.

"It's quite beautiful," Danny said still almost transfixed by the ring. Remembering Max's words she stammered, "Well …why don't, you put it…on."

"I couldn't do that Ally, it's yours," Danny began, but Allyson shook her head.

"Take it Danny, I'm giving it to you…it's too painful to have that with me," Allyson said almost not truly faking the tears coming to her eyes.

Danny set the ring down on the bed and gave Allyson a shoulder hug saying soothingly, "Hey, it's alright to cry…and I'd gladly take the ring…everything's alright."

Allyson whapped away her tears saying gently, "Thanks Danny, that means a lot to me."

"No problem Ally, I love you so much to see you get hurt anymore," Danny said as he placed a kiss on her check.

Just then Mr. Sinclair came into the room saying, "Hey kids it's time for bed…Allyson we set up the guest room down the hall for you, alright."

"Thanks Mr. Sinclair," Allyson said a smile on her face.

"Good night then," Mr. Sinclair said leaving the room.

"Good night," both teenagers called out.

"You sure you alright," Danny said turning back to Allyson. She nodded and stood up yawning, "yea, I'm tired Danny I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright sleep well Ally, I love you," Danny said watching her walk to the door.

Turning around she gave him a worried smile as she said, "I love too Danny."

Seeing her worry Danny reassured her, "Don't worry Ally we'll find her I swear to you."

She simple nodded calling out a "good night," as she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep didn't come easy that night. Her mind raced with Max's words and her conversation with Danny. She hadn't completely lied to him, but she didn't understand where the thing with her dad had come from.

That was the last thought before she finally slipped into a restless slumber.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**She was standing in her very old bedroom in her real parents' house. It was covered in light purple with flowers all around the place a single compaie bed with white wood for the bed frame. **_

_**She then heard the door open and in came a ten year old girl. She had sea green eyes and curly hair that reached to her waist. The girl was followed in by a middle aged man. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes with a wide happy smile on his face. **_

"_**Hey how's my little princess?" He asked picking the ten year old Allyson up and swinging her around. The ten year old giggled and smiled up at her father. **_

"_**Daddy, how is your student doing?"**_

"_**Very well honey."**_

"_**Daddy, why didn't I get magic like you?" the ten year old pouted as best as she could, but failed. **_

_**Her father laughed, but said, "Sweetie it isn't my call who gets magic and who does."**_

"_**Well it should you're the greatest wizard in the world," the young Allyson said looking up at him. **_

"_**My student actually gave me a gift today you want to see," the man asked. Allyson (**_both of them, even through the bigger Allyson, who couldn't be seen_**) nodded. **_

_**Picking up the ten year old, her father sat down on the bed with his daughter in his lap. Making a gesture with his hands a box appeared hovering in the sky for a few seconds and then it floated over to Allyson and landed on her lap. **_

"_**Open it up Honey," the man said smiling. The ten year old opened it and starred in amazement. In the box was a ring, **_

_**It was made of an old iron and in the center was a red jewel with a symbol that she couldn't make out on it. **_

"_**It's beautiful Daddy," the ten year old said as she slipped the ring on her dad's finger. **_

"_**It's pretty on you," the ten year old said. The man nodded in agreement and hugged his child tightly.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Allyson felt herself moving and soon found herself on a stage, but she had never been there. Then she saw her father on stage. He was doing on his tricks that he had done many times before. He had lifted a weight over his head was letting it his head. Yet there was something different about him. **_

_**He looked weaken, not entirely noticeable, but it was there. It looked to have been a few days after the last portion of the dream. **_

_**Just as he was taking a bow the weight began to fall. Allyson screamed, "Dad look out," but it didn't work. She watched in horror as her father was killed. **_

_**Once again she felt herself moving, only this time it was to a dark room with no light and only one picture played in her mind, the ring. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Allyson bolted up in bed. She was sweating and chills ran up her spine. There was something about the ring, but she couldn't tell what it was. Taking deep breaths she lied back down, but was unable to get back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**More soon I promise. Please review, but if you have an idea of who the father is please don't put it in the review, just PM me with your guess alright. Thanks More soon I promise. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. Once agin any thoughts on who the father is please DON'T PUT IT IN A REVIEW. Just Pm me instead alright. Hope you enjoy thies chapter. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Danny came downstairs to find Allyson already up with a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, your up early. Did you have a good night sleep?" he asked going to the fried and getting himself a glass of milk.

Allyson didn't look up at him, simply said, "Your parents already left, they said they'd be back late."

"Alright, but was the bed to hard or something?" he asked sitting down across from her. She took another spun full of cereal and didn't looked up at him.

Sighing he reached out and put his hand on hers, his thumb rubbing her wrist gently. At this she glanced down at his hand and then back up at him.

Her face was tear-washed and there was the beginning of dark circles under her eyes.

"Ally, what happened, did he come in the middle of the night?" Danny asked concern and worry written all over his face.

"It's nothing Danny…I was just having some weird dreams last night…I mean really weird," she said starring at him directly.

Danny was just about to say something when the front door opened. Jumping up Danny mouthed, "stay here," before walking out of the kitchen to the front hall.

In a few seconds Allyson heard a shocked Danny, "Mom what are you doing here?"

At this Allyson took off running towards the front hall and stopped in her tracks as she also asked, "What are you doing here; I thought you had work Mrs. Sinclair."

"So did I, and in away I still I'm," Mrs. Sinclair said smiling at the two teenagers. Danny raised his eyebrow asking, "What are you talking about Mom?"

"Well, as you know Danny I work for Restate Company and they just gave me a new job. It's looking over an old mansion in New Orleans…it's called the Magic Mansion," Mrs. Sinclair said reading it from her notes.

Then looking up at the two teenagers she asked, "Would you both like to come?"

"What about Dad?"

"He'll be coming soon, so what do you say."

Danny and Allyson looked at each other before nodding their heads at the same time.

"Great, well be leaving in about two hours," Mrs. Sinclair said moving past them and heading fro the kitchen.

After his mom left, Danny turned towards Allyson saying in a hushed tone, "What about Max and Sara?"

Allyson's smiled faded slightly as she said, "Don't worry we'll find them…but right now it's time to pack." With that she darted up the stairs and began packing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Max was watching this from his crystal ball. He chuckled slightly as he watched Danny and Allyson pack. He had heard Danny's moms' plans about to going to the Magic Mansion and he laughed.

"Danny, you're so mine now," Max sneered.

Then looking at Allyson he smirked evilly, "So history will repeat itself…for the Mansion is indeed where it began and where your sister and you will die Allyson… as your parents before you."

He turned away from the ball, snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ,please review. and remeber about the Dad thing. More soon I promise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also if you have any thoughts on who the dad is Pm, DON'T PUT IT IN A review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allyson, don't you want to call your parents?" Mr. Sinclair asked as she and Danny came downstairs with their things.

"My…parents," she said glancing over at Danny for help. Danny noticed and said, "I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." With that he left the room, leaving Allyson alone with his parents.

Dialing Danny's cell phone she played the game of make believe. Finally after what seemed like forever she hung up the phone saying, "He said it was alright."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair smiled and all of them headed out the door.

So, after about six hours from packing, to the plane ride, to the getting into a cab heading for the mansion. Climbing out of the cab Mrs. Sinclair gawked at it speechless as the other climbed out too. Danny's jaw had dropped almost done to the ground, as he starred at the castle in amazement.

He glanced off at Allyson, excepting her to look the same, but her face was passive of any emotion.

"Ally, you alright?" he asked turning towards her. Yet she didn't say anything just walked past him without turning to even look at him.

At this Danny raised his eyebrow and ran after her calling, "Allyson, Ally…hold on, is something wrong?"

"Nothing Danny, I'm just worried about Sara." said Allyson turning to look at him, not meting his eyes.

"I know, but we will find her, now come on." Danny said as he tugged her back over to his parents. Allyson bit her lip and smiled and followed Danny back.

"Alright as soon as we get our rooms, you guys can go take a look around." said Mrs. Sinclair.

"Don't get lost." chuckled Mr. Sinclair. After arriving to their rooms, they unpacked and were ready to go.

"So, where should we start?" Danny asked.

"I don't know Danny…lets just wonder around," Allyson said as they walked down a large flat of stairs from their rooms. He nodded, but then asked, "Ally, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, trust me Danny, I'm fine," she said giving him a fake smile. Knowing that she didn't want to talk Danny let it go and they began wondering around the mansion.

His parents were busy with Mrs. Sinclair's company, so the teenagers were left to themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wondered around for about an hour, before taking a break. Danny was amazed at everything he saw, but Allyson seemed to be holding back tears and the rest of her facial features were passive.

Sitting down in a chair in one of the many hallways Danny asked overwhelmed with excitement, "Isn't this amazing?"

"Yea, it is," Allyson said, but her voice held little excitement. Danny turned and looked at her, "You're really worried about your sister aren't you?"

She nodded, but said nothing else except, "Do you still have the ring I gave you Danny?"

"Yea, right here," Danny said holding out his head with his palm open towards her. The ring was lying in it untouched. She nodded, got up and walked off down the hall, with Danny confused following after her.

"Hey Ally, wait up…where are you?-"

He stopped when Allyson stopped died in her tracks. She had come to a room, that they hadn't yet been in and she was gawking at it in a mixture of confusion and fear. It was a theater, with a tables and chairs stationed all around and a stage in the center of the room.

"Allyson, what's wrong?" Danny asked from behind her, but she didn't answer. Her vision had gotten blurry and she was in her dream again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**She saw her father on stage. He was doing on his tricks that he had done many times before. Just as he was taking a bow the weight began to fall. Allyson screamed, "Dad look out," but it didn't work. She watched in horror as her father was killed.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"Dad, no," she screamed out loud as her vision cleared and she found herself looking into Danny's blue eyes. He was shacking her slightly, but stopped when he saw her eyes clear.

"Ally, what happened?" he asked really worried starring at her intently. She blinked and asked, "didn't you see that Danny?"

"See what Ally?" he asked no taking his eyes off of her. Allyson looked at him, but pulled away from his grasp whispering, "He was here, but how?"

"Who was here?" Danny asked taking a step towards her. She looked at him, glanced around the room for a few moments before turning and running down the hall back towards her room. Danny ran after her calling out of her to stop, but she ignored him.

Allyson reached her room, locked the door and flung herself on her bed. She heard Danny kncking at her door, but ignored her once more. She could hear his pleas for her to come out, but she didn't even respond. Finally he left her alone

Alone at last she allowed her thoughts to overwhelm her and she cried into her pillow.

Soon she had cried herself to sleep, allowing her dreams, even if only for a few hours to carry her away from all the pain she had been holding inside her whole life ever since her parents had passed away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. More soon I promise**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Some lines and the scence is bassed off of a scence from the movie, so the iedas belong to Disney, not me. Hope you enjoy.  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late the next morning, Allyson awoke from her dreams. They had been the same one she had had a two nights in a row. Rolling onto her side she moaned quietly to herself.

Just then she heard a knock at her door. Still half asleep she said, "Please…just a few more minutes…Max."

"Ally, it's me Danny," he called through the door. Groaning and mumbling slightly she got up, walked over and opened the door. Robbing her eyes she asked, "yea, what is it Danny?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said taking a step closer.

"I'm fine really, but why did you have to wake me up at seven?"

"Ally, it's almost nine, are you sure you're alright?" he asked bringing his hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine Danny, I just have a lot on my mind," she said taking his hand away and holding it in her hand. Danny nodded saying, "Well, you know you can always come to me for anything, right."

She nodded and was about to say something, when Mrs. Sinclair came up saying, "Yea Danny would you mind helping me move some stuff it shouldn't take to long….hey Allyson we missed you at dinner last night."

"Yea sorry I wasn't feeling well sorry," Allyson answered glancing at Danny.

"But you're alright now?" Mrs. Sinclair asked. Allyson nodded and Mrs. Sinclair left with Danny following after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What wouldn't take long at all turned into a four hour job.

"Mom, am I done?" Danny asked moving the last of the stuff. Mrs. Sinclair didn't look up from her chart, but nodded. Danny quickly ran off to find Allyson, but he couldn't find her anyway.

Just then he saw his dad coming down the hall with another load of stuff.

"Hey Dad, have you seen Allyson?" Danny asked going up to him.

"Yea…I think I saw her in the lullaby," Mr. Sinclair said putting the stuff down, "would you mind helping me." He stopped when Danny had already started running down the hall.

Allyson was indeed in the lullaby. She was sitting at a table a pile of books around her and she was flipping through one of them. Her face looked intense as her eyes scanned over the pages.

Moving behind a pillar and moving towards her quietly he put his heads on her shoulders saying, "BOO."

Allyson nearly jumped out of her sit as she turned and faced him. "Don't do that Danny," she yelled, before resuming her seat. Danny looked down and mumbled, "Sorry…what are you doing?"

"Not that it concerns you, but my dream was really gotten to me and I'm trying to fringe it out," she said not looking up at him. Danny raised his eye brows at her saying, "Trying to figure out a dream with books?"

"Well…yea, see I think I've been here before only I don't know why and I'm trying to find some names of who owned this last, I mean it had to be someone magical, right" she said flipping thought the pages.

"Well maybe Max owned it," Danny said trying to make it a joke, but Allyson just starred at him coolly. He stopped and said, "um, need any help?"

"Yea, um just stat looking though the books," she said gesturing all the books around her.

Picking up a book and looking at it he mused to himself, "That's odd."

"What?" she asked looking up at him. He starred at the books binding before speaking again, "It's just that some of the books have weird marking on them."

Allyson took the book from him and looked it over. After a few moments of examining the book and looking at other book around her she turned to him saying, "You're right Danny…look at these marking, there should be more of them right?"

"Right?" he said not sure where she was going with this.

"Well, lets find them," she said and began walking over to an ale of books.

A few minutes later books were on a pile on the table. Danny stood back saying, "Alright now what?"

"If this is true, I think this is a puzzle and now all we have to do is solve it," Allyson said taking the first book from the pile and looking at the binding.

A few more minutes passed, before both teens stepped back and looked at the books.

"Allyson, look, but where is it?" Danny said amazed. It was a picture of two serpents starring at each other. Allyson looked at it and then something clicked in her mind.

Pulling out a blue print of the mansion she soon found what she was looking for.

"You mean that?" she said pointing to a spot on the map.

"What are we doing here, lets go," Danny said running to the door, with Allyson following at his heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later they stood in front of the symbol. "Any ideas?" Danny asked holding the flashlight. Allyson shook her head thinking, hard. Her eyes looked down at the bottom and words starred back at her.

"Danny, there," she said pointing them out to him.

Danny shone the light on them trying to read them, but finally shook his head, "I think it's Latin I have no idea what it says."

Danny stepped back and yet Allyson try. Allyson ran her fingers under the letters and the words seemed to roll off her tongue with out even and once of trouble.

When she was done she stepped back. Danny starred at her and was about to say something when the wall beside him opened.

Startled they both jumped back. "How did you do that Ally?"

Allyson looked back at Danny just as shocked and said, "I don't know."

"Well, lets find out," Danny said moving inside of the room. Danny stepped inside followed by Allyson. It was tunnel almost and a vault door was in one side of the wall.

"This is pretty creepy," Allyson said looking around. Danny was starring at the vault and began turning it quietly listening. Finally he heard a click and began to pull the vault open.

Allyson starred at him shocked as she said, "How did you do that?"

"That was a lot of practice," he said smirking at her. As he pulled the vault open the secret door slammed closed causing Allyson to jump around screaming.

Danny took no notice, but looked inside of the vault saying, "Ally, you have to see this," as he began to crawl through into the room. The two came into the room looking around in wonder.

Danny started to look at the books lining the halls. Allyson stood in the entrance and starred at the room in wonder.

"You alright?" Danny asked turning to look at her. Allyson turned and lloked at him and began to walk farther into the room saying, "Yea… I know this is going to sound crazy, but-"

Before she could finish her sentence both them fall throw the room and landed back on the lubbary floor.

"Ok, did you do something Danny?" Allyson asked sitting up.

"No, but that was pretty cool, anyway what were you saying?" he asked getting up on his knees.

"It's just that," she began, but Mrs. Sinclair walked in at that moment.

"What are you kids doing here?" Mrs. Sinclair asked shaking at head.

"Nothing," Danny said standing up, "can you get some food I'm starving."

"Sure," Mrs. Sinclair said. Danny followed his mom out, but then turned and looked at Allyson. She was looking around and seemed to be looking at something.

"Hey Ally, you coming," he called over to her. She turned, looked back once more and then ran up to catch him.

As the two left the library, Max stepped out from the shadows smirking. "So, it seems he was wrong, she does have the gift as well…well she'll be out of my way soon enough."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review, more soon I promise. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter. It's short, but good, I hope you enjoy. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was quiet, that day, with everyone thinking their own thoughts. Many times Danny would glance up at Allyson, but she wouldn't meet his gaze, but he knew that she was aware of him watching her.

Once his parents had left, Danny turned to Allyson asking, "Hey, you ok?"

Still she wouldn't look at him, but said, "Do you think Sara's ok Danny?"

"Oh, Ally is that's what's been bothering you?" Danny asked bringing her into a side hug. She leaned against his chest slightly as he began to run his fingers gently through her hair.

Tears began to roll down her face as she sobbed, "Her and just everything with Max…" her voice trailed off as she sobbed harder.

"Shhh, I promise you, I won't hurt you ever again and we'll find Sara," Danny reassured her as her hugged her more tightly. She sobbed harder and buried her face in his chest.

After a few moments her sobs had become whimpers and she pushed herself back up.

"You alright?" Danny asked, as he whapped away the few remaining tears with his index finger. She nodded, but then said, "I think I'm going to go take a nap, is that ok Danny?"

"Of course Ally," he said giving her a small smile and patting her on the back. Allyson stood up and left the room, leaving Danny sitting by himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson reached her room in a few minutes. Going to the bathroom and washing up she sighed as she looked herself in the mirror.

She looked like herself as a ten year old again, lost, scared confused, with almost no one to turn too.

She walked back into her room, closed the door and turned around slowly looking at the ground. Just then she felt a small fire ball hit in her the arm.

Spinning around she saw Max standing just a few feet away from her. Holding her hand over her bruised arm she starred at him, fear in her eyes and her whole body had began trembling.

Max smirked at her as he took a step towards her, "Well, if it isn't the abounding bitch herself."

"What, are you talking about Max?" she asked her voice trembling slightly.

"Do you not remember our deal Allyson?" he asked taking yet another step towards her.

"Sara…you better not have hurt her Max," Allyson said trying to sound brave, even thought inside she was terrified.

He shook his head giving her an evil grin. Allyson backed up, but she found herself cornered.

She was about to scream, but Max gripped his hand over her mouth.

"I don't think so Allyson, Danny's not going to safe you this time," Max sneered moving closer to her.

"Danny, please I need you," she thought to herself. Max laughed as he removed his hand from her mouth and began to chock her.

"You think Danny can save you bitch, he doesn't care about you…just like your father," he sneered as he turned around and sent her flying onto her bed.

Next he sent fireballs at her. She held up her arms to protect herself, but in vain. He shot them all over her.

Her jeans burned up until it reached just above her knees, her sleeves were burned off and the shirt was ripped until it reached to her bra line.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one came…she was all alone. Finally he stopped saying, "Danny better have that ring on his finger tonight, or else you'll be sorry."

Allyson nodded slowly. Max turned t leave muttering under his breath, "You're no better than your father," before he disappeared. Allyson starred at the spot where Max had been her whole body was aching and bleeding.

Yet, no tears fall, she was too tired and scared to cry any.

She fall against the bed, darkness taking over her, just as the door opened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review. More soon I promise **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up, her head pounding and her body felt like it was on fire. Just then she felt a cool cloth being whipped over her forehead and her felt the covers over her. Her eyes felt as if they were pinned shut, slowly she forced then open.

Upon opening them, she saw Danny sitting at her side on the bed, with a cloth in his hand.

Seeing her awake he said gently, "Oh, thank god Ally, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm burning up," she said her voice just above a whisper. He nodded as he laid the cloth over her forehead.

"I can only imagine, what happened Allyson?" he asked looking at her directly in the eyes. She tried to sit up, but he laid a hand on her shoulder and gentle held her down saying, "Oh, no you're not getting up an time soon missy, now what happened."

Allyson sighed, but then tears began to flow down her face as she cried, "it was Max," before her groaned in pain. Danny brushed her tears away saying, "Oh, Ally, I'm so sorry…I didn't know he had found you…it'll-you'll be ok, I swear I'll make him pay."

. Danny was taken aback, but said gently, "cause…you're my friend and I care and love you."

"Oh," was all she could say as she turned away from him slightly. There was an ox ward silence for a few seconds between them. Finally Danny said, "Did he say anything to you about Sara or what he wanted?"

"No…he didn't, but…," her voice trailed off as more tears escaped her. Danny brushed her hair away saying, "Shh, it'll be alright…now I'll be right back ok," as he stood up from beside her.

"Where are you going," she cried her voice holding fear and unsure ness in it as she reached up and grabbed his hand. Danny turned, looked down at her hand and then at her, with confused eyes.

Taking his hand away from her grasp, he said, "I'll be right back Ally, I promise I just have to tell my parents you're awake and alight, ok."

"Right, because I'm perfectly well," Allyson said with raised eye brows. Danny laughed and said, "You know what I mean, I'll be right back, rest and don't go anywhere ok."

"Yea ok, I really don't think it's possible for me to move right now," she said trying to  
make a joke, but fear and sadness was heard in her voice.

Danny sighed saying, "look I just have to tall my parents that your awoke and ok…ok?"

"Yea fine," she said looking at him with fearful eyes. Danny nodded, and quietly slipped out the door closing it, but mot all the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson tried to get comfortable, but nothing worked. Breathing slowly in and out she thought of Max's words about Danny and her father.

At the thought of her father a warm and safely feeling came over her and she felt her body grow warm, but it was the type of warm of hope and love.

It lasted for a few seconds, but then vanished. Sighing she turned onto her side just as Danny came back into the room.

"Hey my parents are busy-wow Ally you're healed," Danny exclaimed happily and confused.

Allyson looked him asking, "What are you talking about Danny?"

He walked towards her and handed her the mirror on from her bedside table. She took it and starred into it. He was right. She was completely healed; they're no burns or scars that say she had been attacked by anything.

"Ok, I know I didn't have anything to do with this," Danny said still starring at her in amazement. She turned and looked at him asking with her eyes, "but how?"

"I don't know, but as long as you're ok that's all that matters," he said taking the mirror from her. As Allyson looked at him Max's words popped into her head and she shivered.

"Maybe I spoke to soon," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, but Danny do you still have my dad's ring?" she asked pulling away slightly. Danny nodded slightly pulling the ring out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She looked at it and then took Danny's hand and looking at him in the yes she slipped the ring on his finger. In her mind she was crying, "please forgive me Danny."

Out loud she said, "it suits you Danny."

"You think so," he said looking down at the ring and pulling his hand away.

"Yea…now can we get something to eat, I'm starving," she said standing up from bed.

Danny smiled at her saying, "Of course." He held out his hand and together they left the room, hand in hand.

Neither of them noticed Max smirking from the shadows at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's short, but I delated the thing was orginally going to put in by mistake. Please review, more soon I promise. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they walked down stairs, Mrs. And Mr. Sinclair ran up to them.

"Oh Allyson, are you ok?" Mrs. Sinclair asked bringing her into s hug.

"I'm fine Mrs. Sinclair…it was just a really bad head ache," Allyson said hugging Mrs. Sinclair lightly back. When Mrs. Sinclair released her, Mr. Sinclair came up and patted her on the back.

"Well it must have been a pretty bad head ache, Danny wouldn't let us came in or call the doctor…it was like something was so wrong that not even doctors could fix it."

Giving a nervous laugh she said, "Oh Danny was over exaggerating weren't you Danny."

"A, yeah but I do that a lot, but you're ok so no be deal," he said quickly. Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair nodded their heads, turning to go, but then Mrs. Sinclair turned back around.

"Oh, Allyson Danny said you were looking for some information about the history of this place…I asked my boss and he gave me these documents on the founding of this place and stuff. It's really quite interesting," she said handing over a yellow file full of loose papers to Allyson.

Allyson took them nodding her thanks to Mrs. Sinclair. Both teenagers watched as the adults left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were gone, Allyson turned placing a hand on her hip as she said, "A head ache and you wouldn't let them call the doctors, really smooth Danny."

"Well, I don't think doctors or my parents would believe the truth," he said looking at in the eye. She rolled her eyes saying, "yea I guess you're right…so why don't we take a look at these."

She took off towards the library with Danny following behind her saying, "you sure you're ok Ally?"

"Stop worrying Danny I'm fine…now came on," she said picking up pace slightly. They walked the rest of the way in silence and didn't speak again until they were looking through the documents.

"Wow, that's cool," Allyson said reading a packet of information. Turning to look at her he asked, "What is it?"

Allyson cleared her thought and read.

_ "Antonio Demilo, a world famous magician founded this very mansion at age 35. He and his wife lived here for a few years, before settling down with a family, leaving the magic mansion open for tourists."_

"Cool, any news on the family?" he asked as he went back to his own documents in front of him. Allyson scanned the information on the page before shaking her head and then turning to look at Danny.

"You find anything?" she asked. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then his face went pale and his eyes grew wide with confusion.

"That's impossible...there's no way," he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"oh nothing…just a small little thing nothing to worry about," he said covering up the documents.

Allyson turned and looked at him saying, "Come on Danny it could be interesting come on tell me." She made a puppy dog pout at him, but he wouldn't give in. Finally giving up she said, "ok you win, but please promise me you'll tell me at some point ok."

"Sure, but not now, so where do you want to go for dinner, my parents are going out with my mom's company tonight, so it's just us," he said a small smile on his lips. She returned the smile saying, "I don't know…but we could go look around the city."

"That's cool, lets go," he said standing up.

"Ok, let me go get ready," she said standing up and starting to walk out of the library. Danny watched her go. When she was gone, Danny turned back to the table, picked up the document, folded it up and stuck it in his pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson reached her room; she was reaching for the door, but hesitated. The pain Max had put her through flew into her mind. Slowly and carefully, she opened the door and slipped inside, but didn't close the door all the way.

Turning around she let out a sigh of relief. Yet, just then a noise came from behind her.

Spinning around she saw a person, who caused tears to fall down her face with joy in her heart. Opening her arms the figure ran into them and cried, "Ally…"

Allyson hugged her tightly as she whispered, "Sara, you're alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, Please review, more soon I promise. PLEASE REVIEW.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time**_

**_Spinning around she saw a person, who caused tears to fall down her face with joy in her heart. Opening her arms the figure ran into them and cried, "Ally…"_**

**_Allyson hugged her tightly as she whispered, "Sara, you're alright."_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ok, Sara?" Allyson asked through her sobs as she hugged her sister tightly. Sara returned both the tears and the hug to her big sister, her protector. After a few moments, Sara's sobs reduced to whimpers.

"It…it was horrible…Ally, he was…he…" her voice trailed off as more tears rolled down her face.

"Shh, it's ok Sara, you're safe…he wouldn't harm you again…I'm so sorry for getting mad at you…I didn't mean any of it?" Allyson said softly stroking her sister's hair and kissing the top of her head.

A few more minutes passed before Allyson remembered that Danny was waiting for her down stairs.

"Sweetie, I hate to say this, but Danny's waiting for us…we had planned to go out to dinner," Allyson said moving to stand up. Sara let her sister stand, but then almost clung to her all the way down stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they reached the grand entrance with Danny waiting there. When he saw the two walking up to him, his eyes grew wide and he ran up to both of them.

"Oh, Sara you're back, but how?" he asked picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine Danny…how are you?" Sara asked looking at him directly in the eyes. He nodded, but glanced at Allyson asking with his eyes, "How the heck did she get here?"

She shrugged saying, "I have no clue, but can we get something to eat?"

Danny laughed as he placed Sara back down on the ground saying, "Of course, but don't you think we should stay here and"

"Actually I think getting away from here would be the best," Sara said looking from Allyson to Danny and back again.

"Are you sure Sara?" Allyson asked. Her little sister nodded giving Allyson a small smile.

"Ok…so any place you want to go Sara," her sister asked returning the smile. Sara thought for a few seconds before saying, "Apple Bees!"

"Apple Bees it is than," Allyson said laughing slightly. Danny nodded in agreement smiling down at Sara. So together the trio went out to dinner.

Dinner, like lunch was quiet, but it was also a little oxward with Sara there. Neither Allyson or Danny, who what she had gone though, and Allyson and Danny had gotten a little closer over the past days.

They made light conversation, but when the bill came something odd happened to Sara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had taken the bill from the waiter and was pulling out the money when Sara gasped. Turning to look at her Allyson asked, "What is it Sara?"

Sara didn't say anything, but pointed to the ring on Danny's finger her eyes wide with fear. With out saying a word, she got up from the table and left the restant.

"Sara get back here," Allyson cried after getting up herself and following her sister out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Allyson found Sara on a bench looking down at the ground. Quietly she walked up asking, "Sara, why did you run off like that?"

Sara said nothing, but looked up at Allyson with tears in her eyes. Sitting down next to her, Allyson pulled her into a hug saying, "Shh, it's alright Honey…you're safe now, but why did you flip out like that back there?"

"The ring," Sara whimpered, so quietly, that Allyson wasn't sure if she heard right.

"the ring?" Allyson asked.

Sara nodded as she pushed herself up straight again. "Yea, it belongs Max and according to him…" her voice trailed off.

"According to him what?" Allyson asked a little scared now.

Sara turned and looked at her sister directly in the eye saying, "according to him…it kills wizard, like Danny."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, more soon I promise, please review. THANKS **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara turned and looked at her sister directly in the eye saying, "according to him…it kills wizard, like Danny."

Allyson sat speechless as her sisters' words replayed over and over in her ears. Sara watched her older sister as tears of augur and sadness fall down her face.

Sara placed her hand on Allyson's shaking arm saying softly, "Ally…it's ok…I'm sure you didn't know, it's not to late."

Allyson didn't look at her, but shook her head and lowered her head to the ground.

When she did speak her voice was filled with tears, "That's just it Sara…I did know, well kind of. Max came into my room at the mansion and almost killed me. Saying that if I didn't give Danny the ring that he would kill you or me…I didn't have any choice."

"Didn't have a choice," a shocked voice said from a few feet away from them. Allyson spun around and saw Danny standing there, augur and betrayal in his eyes as he starred at the two sisters.

Allyson stood up saying softly, "Danny, it's not what you think?"

"Oh really so you didn't just say you wanted to see me get hurt," Danny said crossing his arms.

Allyson cried out in desperation, "You don't understand-"

"Oh I understand Ally…I understand it all, you don't care about me at all, you only care about your sister and yourself," Danny said turning on his heel and began walking away from them.

Allyson ran after him calling after him, but he ignored her and kept walking.

"Danny wait," Allyson called after him holding her hand out to stop him. Just then a tree branch broke off and landed in front of him, stopping Danny's in his tracks for a few seconds.

Danny turned around and starred at her in shock. Allyson didn't know what to do, she just starred back in fear and confusion at Danny. Sara came up to them looking from one to the other.

"What…what happened?" Allyson muttered to herself as she quickly pulled her arm back down. Danny didn't say anything, but stood there, his eyes growing wide.

After a few seconds of silence he said, "Were you always planning on killing me?"

Allyson was still in shock that she didn't even respond to him. Sara tried to say something, but Danny just turned and ran down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara watched him go, with out saying anything.

"What was that Ally," she asked turning around to face her sister. Allyson blinked bringing her back to reality and she looked down at her sister, shaking her head. "I really don't know Sara…I really don't," she said quietly fear creeping into her words.

Sara didn't know what to say, but went up and hugged her sister tightly.

At this, Allyson allowed her fear to consume her and she fall to the ground with tears fall down her face, like a great waterfall. Sara hugged her sister tightly, but inside she was scared.

She had never seen her sister so afraid or variable before and it terrified her.

A long time passed with both sisters just sitting there unable to move or do anything. Finally, Allyson picked herself up from the ground, brushing her tears away saying, "it's getting late Sara, time for you to go to bed."

Sara stood up and looked at her sister saying, "you're the one who just collapsed into tears and might be a witch"

"Yea, right Sara…even Dada said that would be impossible," Allyson said looking at Sara in the eyes.

"Whatever, you just had this odd stuff happen to you and you're worried about me," Sara said. Allyson had to give a small smile at her sister as she replied, "Yep, now come on it's getting late."

Sara rolled her eyes at her sister, but took her hand and the two began walking back to the mansion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter hope you Enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Allyson tossed and turned in her half-sleep state. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. After she and Sara had gotten back Danny had been in his room and wouldn't let anyone inside.

Sighing she slowly she got up and walked outside of her room, quietly making her way down the hall to Danny's room.

Taking a deep breath she raised her arm and began knocking on the door calling out, "Danny, Danny please I really didn't mean anything by what happened earlier…I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized that Danny wasn't going to talk to her. Letting out air, she turned and was just about to walk back to her room, when she heard the door open.

"Well, if you didn't mean any of it, then what did you mean exactly," Danny asked from behind her. Not turning to look at him she said, "I meant that Max-"

"Oh, don't blame all of this on him Allyson," Danny said his voice rising in volume slightly. At this, she turned around glaring at him her voice also rising, "oh, why not? You know it's true."

"So, your lying to me was because of him?" Danny said his eyebrows rising.

"No, but I did it to safe my sisters' life, did you forget about her Danny."

"So, your sisters' life is more important to you then mine?" Danny said taking a step towards her. Yet, Allyson stood her ground as she starred back at him sternly.

"Of course not, but Max"

"Would you stop blaming him Allyson, Just shut up, ok," Danny screamed at her. At this Allyson felt tears prickling the inside of her eyes as she starred at him.

"Danny…please just listen to me," she begged him as the tears began to roll down her checks.

Danny shook his head saying, "Why, so I can be lied to more, hm Ally is that what it is?"

"No…please listen to me," she cried taking a step closer towards him, but he backed away. Sighing she lowered her eyes to the floor whispering, "Please…Danny, just trust me…please."

When he didn't respond she turned to go not looking up at him. Just as she was about to go he asked softly, "What's that on you're hand?"

Glancing over her shoulder she asked softly, "What did you say?"

"Your hand, is it a birth mark or something?" he asked pointing to her right hand. Allyson raised her eyebrows, but looked down at her palm. "You mean my star birth mark?" she asked turning around looking from her palm to Danny and back again.

"Yeah…did your parents ever say if it meant anything?" he asked starring at her intently. Allyson shook her head, but looked at Danny with her eyes questioning him. Danny took a step forward saying, "could you come into my room?"

"You just yelled at me and now you're inviting me into your room," Allyson said sarcastically looking at him. Danny gave a small laugh and nodded gesturing for her to follow him inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside Allyson asked, "So what is it that you wanted to show me Danny?"

Danny sat down across from her by the desk, not saying anything for a few moments. After a few seconds he cleared his throat saying, "I have something to show you Ally…I found them that day in the library."

She nodded, but looked around the room, it seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. Looking at Danny she said, "Well what is it?"

"Ok from what I gather some wizards pass down their powers to there offspring if they're killed. And the magic forms a mark on those who resave those powers."

"Ok, you've lost me," Allyson said.

Taking a deep breath he went on, "Alright remember when you talked about Antino Demilo founding the mansion and his family."

She nodded, but couldn't understand where he was going with this. Danny turned to the documents on the table. He picked one up and handed it to her, "I found out the maidin name of his wife…" his voice trailed off of his eyes fell down on the paper. Following his lead Allyson glanced down and she read the page.

Her eyes grew wide with shock as she read. _**Antino Demilo was married on June 20 1980 to the beautiful Genevieve Miller.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Well, now you know who the father is if you hadn't already gussed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, please. More soon I promise**_**  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, here's the next chapter, Hope you enjoy. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson starred at the paper, rereading it over and over again in silence for a few seconds. Finally she put the document back on the desk before looking at Danny. Quietly she said, "So…it wasn't a dream than."

"What wasn't a dream?" Danny asked taking her hand in his and robbing his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand. She didn't speak for a few moments her mind racing with questions and her dreams at the same time.

Finally she said, "I've been having these weird dreams ever since we got here and I think it was about Antino…um I mean …my Dad."

"Really," Danny said looking at her. She nodded as she glanced around the room.

"Yea and I think this used to be his room actually," she said turning to look at him.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know I just do," Allyson said quietly a small amount of fear in her voice.

"You ok?" Danny asked gently. She nodded, but he could see tears rimming her eyes.

"I'm fine, Danny really," she said, but she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Hey, don't worry about it…it'll be fine," Danny said moving over to site beside her.

"It's just…every things happening so fast," she said her tears now rolling down her face.

Gently turning her to face him, he used his index finger to whip away the tears saying, "I know, but it'll be fine…Sara's back, you have me and anything you could want here."

"I know, but…" her voice trailed off as her tears began to flow faster down her face.

Danny pulled her into a side hug and stroked her hair softly. After a few minutes her sobs had turned to whimpers and she pulled away from Danny's embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine Danny, really…look I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed…night," she said standing up and going over the door.

"Alright…night Ally, sweet dreams," he called after her. She glanced over a shoulder a smile on her lips as she said, "Night Danny, sweet dreams."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that she left the room and went to bed. Finally able to get some rest after all the events that had happened over the past few days.

Early the next morning she awoke with someone shaking her gently. Groaning and still half a sleep, she asked, "What is it?"

"Ally, it's me Sara. Get up, Danny's GONE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review. More soon I promise. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Ally, it's me Sara. Get up, Danny's GONE!" Sara cried out.

At that Allyson bolted up in bed her eyes wide with fear as she looked at Sara.

"What do you mean he's gone?" she asked her voice filled with fear and slight anger.

At that Allyson bolted up in bed her eyes wide with fear as she looked at Sara.

"What do you mean he's gone?" she asked her voice filled with fear and slight anger.

"I don't know, what's wrong?"

"I know, but what if Max has him Sara?" Allyson asked turning around to star at her. Sara pushed some of her blonde hair behind her right ear and then realization of what Allyson had said sank in.

Her eyes grew fear she glanced at her sister, and then both of them darted out of her bedroom and went looking for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They searched for what seemed like forever, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Anything Sara?" Allyson asked walking into the library. Sara looked up and silently shook her head. Allyson lowered her eyes, but slammed her fist on the table cursing under her breath.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself looking down at the table. Sara glanced up saying, "Do you think Max really

"I don't know, but if so I'm going to kill Max with my own two hands," Allyson said pounding her fist in her palm. Sara starred at her sister, a little afraid.

She had never seen Allyson this crazy or had ever heard her talking about murder. Just before Sara could say anything, she heard a noise coming from behind one pf the other ales of books.

Tapping Allyson on the shoulder Sara pointed to the source of the noise and holding each others hands the two sisters walked over and peeked around the corner to find.

"Danny," the two sisters cried as they ran up to him and hugged him. Confused he hugged them back, but asked, "What's going on?"

"Sara couldn't find you and we went looking all over for you, but still couldn't find you, we thought Max might have come," Allyson said barely taking a breath as a spoke looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, but I wanted to do some research on the information we found earlier," he said pulling away from the hug to reveal a computer behind him.

Allyson nodded, but mouthed, "Find anything?" He nodded simply, but glanced at Sara, who was looking at some books and shook his head.

Allyson nodded her understanding and called out, "Sara, why don't you go along and get some breakfast. You must be starving."

"But Ally," Sara began, but Danny interopted.

"Please Sara, I need to talk to Allyson a lone, but we'll tell you all about it later promise."

"Ok…fine," Sara said as she headed back down the ale and out of site.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was gone Allyson asked, "So, what did you want to talk about Danny?"

"Well, look what I found Ally," he said gesturing to the screen and for Allyson to take a seat.

Taking it, she looked over the page on the scene. It was on her father and what had happened to him with a picture of him in his coffin. He was white and on his finger was a red ring…that she knew well.

"Danny hold up your ring finger to the picture please," Allyson asked fear in her voice. Danny did as he was told and soon Allyson gasped. The rings were exactly the same. Just then her dreams came flooding back to her in a rush.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Mr. Demilo, I have a peasant for you," the 40 year old student said handing out a box. Her father took it and slipped the box in his coat and facing his student. Next She saw her father on stage. He was doing on his tricks that he had done many times before. Just as he was taking a bow the weight began to fall. Allyson screamed, "Dad look out," but it didn't work. She watched in horror as her father was killed.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Coming out of the vision, she gasped and turned to Danny, "It was Max Danny."

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Max, gave my dad that ring and then killed him. MAX KILLED MY FATHER," Allyson screamed looked at Danny with augur in her eyes.

"Yes, my dear and soon you will join your father and at least I'll get the powers that are rightfully mine," a cold evil voice said from behind them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Max, gave my dad that ring and then killed him. MAX KILLED MY FATHER," Allyson screamed looked at Danny with augur in her eyes.

"Yes, my dear and soon you will join your father and at least I'll get the powers that are rightfully mine," a cold evil voice said from behind them.

Allyson jumped out of her seat and spun around to face Max.

"What are you doing here Max?" Danny said taking a step towards him and holding onto Allyson's arm as she glared daggers at Max, but not saying anything. Max smirked at her not saying anything.

Finally she spoke her voice icy and filled with all the anger she held for him, "Why, you bustard?"

"Manners…manners Allyson, your father didn't teach you very well," Max said. At this Allyson nearly lodged at him, but Danny held her back saying, "Allyson stop."

Yet, she didn't seem to hear him, but thought to herself, "I'm going to kill Max I swear I will."

"Cool it Ally, not yet," she heard another voice say in her mind.

She was so startled by the other voice that for a few moments and then realized it was Danny, she had heard.

Finally she calmed down enough for Danny to release her, but she was still glaring at Max with pure hatred.

"Well…it seems Demilo had a few tricks up his sleeves that I wasn't counting on," Max said. Danny moved next to Allyson, but said nothing. He could feel Allyson's tension as she starred at Max grow.

"What do you mean?" Allyson asked though clenched teeth like a lion. Max took a step forward as a fire ball appeared in his hand; he hurled it at them smirking.

Yet at that same instate Allyson held up her hands palms face out and a force field appeared in front of them, stopping the ball from even touching them.

Lowering her arms, the force field disappeared Max gave her an evil smile saying, "Now that is impressive, you already seem to have control."

"You mean like this," Allyson said waving her hand at him and sending him flying ton a book case. Speechless Allyson just stood there unable to move.

Finally Danny touched her shoulder causing her to come back to reality. Max was just getting up and she glanced at Danny.

"RUN NOW!" Allyson cried as she began to run down the hall, Danny following close behind her. Yet Max raised his hand and the library door closed and locked before them.

Spinning back around Danny asked, "Now what?"

With out saying a word Allyson grabbed his arm and the two ran behind another book case, with Max walking towards them. Both Danny and Allyson looked around, but there was no where to go they were cornered.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter more soon please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chapter, Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**-------------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson held her breath, but her mind was racing with ideas. Danny was clutching her hand tightly his hand now sweating. She could almost feel his heart pounding along side hers.

She could hear Max walking towards them and she felt as if she was that ten year old child again, alone and scared to death.

"It'll be ok Ally," Danny told her soothingly in her mind. She stopped and stared at him for a few seconds. She realized as she starred into his intent blue eyes, that she would never be alone and wasn't alone in this. He would always be there with her.

Max was moving in closer and every footstep brought chills of fear and hatred running down Allyson's spine. "You think you can hide forever Allyson," Max called out firmly. Allyson tensed, but managed to get out, "Why Max, why kill my Dad?"

"Oh for power, my dear…imagine my surprise when his powers didn't come to me," Max said a low growl in his throat. Allyson's eye brows narrowed in confusion as she looked at Danny.

Understanding Danny called back, "What do you mean Max?"

Max smirked as he turned and began walking towards the book case, which the voices had come from. As he walked up he said, "Well…I didn't understand it then, but if a wizard is killed then his powers will go to the offspring…if any, and imagine my surprise when I learned Demilo had them."

"You mean… you planned on adopting Sara and me, but how did you know?" Allyson asked not being able to keep the fear out of her voice.

Danny could see the fear in her eyes and brought her into a hug, but his own heart was pounding, that he almost missed Max's reply.

"Well, I remembered him talking about his wife once, that stupid mortal Genevieve Miller…and all I had to do was be a concerned friend and both you and your brat sister were MINE…and you still are."

"You leave Sara alone Max," Allyson cried as loud as she could muster. She could hear Max getting closer, but then she heard a voice that caused her to go pale in one second.

"Ally, you there," Sara called out. Danny could see Allyson and he felt her body grow tense and he could feel her hand almost crash his own, but he made no sound. Both of them heard Max turn and beginning to walk in the direction of Sara.

"You leave her alone," Allyson cried suddenly running out from behind the book case facing Max. Yet Max didn't bother to turn around, but lifted his hand and Sara flew over to him.

"Now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to Sara, would you Allyson," Max sneered turning around to face her with his arms wrapped around Sara tightly. Allyson's blood began to boil, but her heart wanted to break into a million pieces. Sara's blue eyes were wide with terror as she tried to get away from Max, but he held her tightly.

"Now be a good little girl and give me your powers, and I'll let her go," Max said taking a step towards Allyson.

Allyson bold her hands into fists, her knuckles going white as she clenched her fingers into her palms, unsure of what to do. Seeing her frustration and pain caused Max to laugh softly

Max was so caught up in getting Allyson that he didn't even notice Danny coming up behind him. Angling his hands like Allyson had done, Danny pushed them out, palms out and a guest of wind flew all around him and into Max's back, causing him to fall to the ground.

Sara reached forwards and bite Max's hand, hard enough to draw blood.

He released her shoving her away and jumping up to face Danny muttering, "Bitch," under his breath. Danny stared at Max hard, but called over to Allyson, "Allyson, you and Sara get out of here NOW!"

"What NO WAY," Allyson almost yelled back holding Sara in her arms. Max shot a fire ball at Danny, but he dodged it.

"GO NOPW!" he commended as he threw his own fire ball at Max. Sara pulled away from her sister and headed towards the door. When she saw Allyson still standing there, she ran up to her and tugged at her arm saying, "Ally, we have go NOW!"

Allyson watched as Danny was thrown to the ground, but rolled out of the way as an energy ball was thrown at him. He glanced up at her and glanced towards the door once before going back to fight Max. Allyson didn't move her mind racing and her heart aching all at once.

With a firm tug on her arm from Sara, Allyson snapped back to reality and she reluctantly, followed her little sister out of the room. Since Sara hadn't shut the door behind her, it was open already.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sisters ran out of the room and ran up fleets of stairs and through deserted hallways, until they came to the dinning room. Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair were sitting at the table going through same documents with a few other people.

"Allyson, where have to guys been and who is this?" Mr. Sinclair asked looking at Sara. Allyson explained in a rush and the added, "Could we stay here for a little bit?"

"Oh course Allyson, make yourself comfortable," Mrs. Sinclair said turning back the other people at the table.

Just as Allyson down, she heard a deifying scream ring thought her mind. She knew at once who it was, Danny. Turning to Sara she whispered, "Sara, I have to go Danny needs me, stay here."

"No Ally," Sara whispered back fear in her voice. Allyson placed her hands on her sister's hands and said gently, "Sara, I really need you to stay here, promise me you'll stay here and be safe."

Sara didn't say anything for a few moments, but then slowly nodded her head. Allyson brought her sister into a tight hug and kissed the top of her hair and whispered, "I'll be back, with Danny I love you Sara never forget that."

With one finally embrace, the sisters parted. Allyson quietly stood up and left the room. No one took any notice of her and she was glad. Once outside of the room she heard Danny's scream again and she ran as fast as she could back to the library.

She wouldn't let Danny get hurt again. So she raced on towards the fight hoping to save Danny, but also to right a wrong that had caused her great suffering for the past four years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, More soon promise please review. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the last chapter, I know it's been a while, but I was had writers block. I own nothing, but the plot and Sara. I hope you enjoy. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny gasped as a fire ball hit him the side, but he wouldn't give in. Max smirked as he said, "You really think you're saving them from me…it's only a matter of time before those bitches are mine."

"No way," Danny yelled as he sent a blast of wind towards Max, but Max didn't even step back an inch.

"Is that the best you have Danny," Max asked mockingly. Danny gritted his teeth in frustration but said nothing.

"Leave him alone Max!" a voice called from behind them. Before Max could even turn his head around, a blast of air and a fire ball hit him the shoulder and sent him flying away from Danny.

"Now that was pay back," Allyson said placing her hands on her hips looking at Danny triumph. Danny didn't say anything, but ran up to her. And grabbed her hand and ran.

"What are you doing here Allyson, you have to go NOW!" he cried in desperation.

"No way Danny, I'm not leaving you again," Allyson cried taking a step back away from him. Danny took a step forward and placed both hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me I can deal with Max go."

"No and you won't be able to defeat with that ring on your finger," Allyson said moving out of Danny's reach and taking his hand in hers about to take the ring off, when a fireball flew at them, causing both of them to separate.

Allyson's head snapped around her eyes seemed to be on fire as she glared at Max.

"Leave him alone Max, I mean it," she shouted as she sent an energy ball at him, but he was prepared this time and brushed it off with a wave of his hand.

"Is that the best you've got," Max asked with a small smirk on his face. Allyson gave low growl from the bottom of her throat.

A fireball formed in his palm and Allyson ready herself for an attack, but at the last moment Max spun to the right and sent the fire ball at Danny. He was flung back and collapsed on the ground.

Allyson cried out and ran over to him. Kneeling down next to him she pulled off the ring and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Ow, that hurt," Danny mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Are we fighting here?" Max asked annoyed slightly. Danny sat up and turned around and sent his hands up to send a gust of wind at Max, but Max only took a few steps back. Allyson held onto his hand saying, "We have to do this together."

Danny nodded slightly and turned to face Max.

Soon the fighting resumed at the top of its height. Fire and energy balls flying all around the room. Danny fall down on his side with a cry of pain. Allyson held her own side tenderly, but glared at Max.

Just then a voice called out from the entrance. "Ally, you in here?"

"Sara get away from here," Allyson cried trying to get Max's attention off over her little sister. Max smirked as he said, "Well, Ally why not let your sister play with the big kids."

"You leave her alone Max," Allyson cried sending a fireball at him, but he dodged out of the way. Max stood up again and shot two energy balls, one at each of Allyson's most treasured life.

"NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as both Danny and Sara fall to the floor almost lifeless. Tears rolled down her face, but in her heart she felt a burst of loathing.

"STOP IT" she yelled at Max. Just then a blinding light formed around her and blasted out towards Max and son the room was covered the whole room.

When it finally faded, Max was gone and she collapsed into darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allyson, Ally, wake up," a voice called though the darkness. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself starring into Danny's dark blue eyes.

"Danny, you're all right," Allyson whispered smiling. Danny nodded smiling back.

"Ally, you're alive," another voice called from her right. She turned her head and saw her sister's smiling face. Allyson sat up with Danny's support and hugged her sister tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Allyson asked. He nodded smiling. He leaned in for a kiss, but she held her hand up. He looked confused, but then remembered Sara. Sara giggled as she pulled away from her sister saying, "Go for it Ally."

All of them laughed and then Danny and Allyson looked at each other directly in their eyes. They leaned in closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Breaking a part she whispered, "I thought I'd lost you Danny."

"Me too, but I'm here with you forever," he replied tenderly. They leaned in again and didn't pull away.

Finally Sara cleared her throat and asked, "What about me?"

Both teenagers glanced at each other and opened their arms and Sara ran into them and hugged them both tightly.

Allyson smiled at her sister and Danny. She loved them both and she was loved in return after all these years and nothing and no one could take that away from her ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter. I know the ending might be a little lame, but I had to finish it and Icouldn't really think of anything else. Please reveiw and thank you to all my reviewers. Thank you and hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
